The Promise of a Future
by Celsius009
Summary: The war brought strife, violence and desperation. But without it, two time-crossed lovers would never have met. A "boy meets girl," with a whole lot in between. (Lucina/Avatar)
1. A Begotten Avatar

**My first FEA fic, hello new fandom! I've decided to write a story comprised almost entirely of the two things I'm best at: Romance and Action.**

**Hope you enjoy, I'll post the following chapters about once a week. **

* * *

**Chapter I: A Begotten Avatar**

The small girl cowered as the three ruffians leered from across the room. Before her the village elder stood, arms wide, offering his life as a means of buying her another three seconds of freedom.

"C'mon girl, slavery isn't so bad. Here, take my hand."

She shook her head and hid behind the elder. She could feel him shaking as the bandits drew near.

"Suit yourself..." The large burly one chuckled, hefting his axe.

The door to the small house flew open as a man threw himself into the room. The bandits barely had time to look before one was run through the stomach, sword hilt up to his bellybutton. His comrade's immediate reaction was to swing wide with his own sword, forcing the newcomer to jump back and abandon his weapon while firing a gouge of fire from one hand directly into his attacker's face.

As one ally slumped against the wall breathing shallowly and the other fell backwards over furniture screaming and clutching his face, the large bandit moved forward before their intruder could recover. Seeing the intelligent eyes dart to the discarded weapons the bandit threw the axe as his target lunged.

The edge embedded itself in the wall an inch before the man's nose, cutting off his escape a half-second before the considerably larger bandit bullrushed him into the wall. He gasped, wind knocked out of him. He looked up in time to see a massive fist come down across his temple, almost knocking him out as he fell to his knees.

The bandit grinned, pleased by his own physical prowess as he knelt down, grabbing firm hold of the dark tactician cloak and strode towards the window beside the door.

Fifteen seconds after the door slammed open the window shattered as a man flew through it.

He coughed, clambering to a knee as he shook his short hair free of glass. His clothing had protected him against most of the small shards, but the more pressing concern was the giant strolling out of the door now, axe in hand. Stumbling backwards into the street he readied a spell, outstretched fingers sparking with electricity before a voice sounded in his ear.

"What've we got here?"

He spun in time to catch a sword pommel across the cheek bone, sending him to the ground. Grey flecks swarmed his vision but before he could recover an armored boot connected with his ribs, flipping him over as he gasped in pain.

"Lookie here, Mr. Hero got himself a tatoo of the avatar."

A calloused hand grasped his wrist roughly, holding his right hand up for the other to see.

"Cute."

Another voice joined them. "What's he the avatar of, getting his ass-whupped?"

A weak voice answered them.

"Wuzzat?" The sneering ruffian with the bloodied sword hilt asked, leaning over him and pointing the limp arm away in case more magic should make an appearance.

"Grima. But for you, I'll be the avatar of death." The man on the ground smirked.

The ruffian's eyed widened before a bolt of electricity shot from under the baggy right sleeve where the left hand had been lurking. His body went rigid before crumpling to the ground like clothes without a hanger as his heart stopped.

The large bandit snarled and stepped into the avatar's arm, pinning his wrist to the ground as his friend held the other arm down. The other boot came across his neck, suffocating him.

"Quick one, isn't he?" The smaller bandit quipped, glancing at their fallen comrade uneasily.

"Not for much longer." The burly man chuckled, raising the axe high like a headsmen before the block.

"Avatar!"

The bandit didn't have time to turn before a long familiar blade slid through his chest from behind, showering Avatar with blood. The bandit dropped to his knees as the sword owner tilted the hilt down, guiding him to the ground. The smaller one yelped before a spear soared through the air to impale his chest. He turned around with an expression of surprise, looking down at Avatar with a look of confusion before falling face first to the ground.

The large bandit looked down at him too, face twitching once before he slumped to the side, low exhale emptying his lungs never to refill. Lucina entered Avatar's line of vision, leaning over him with an expression of concern.

"Avatar, are you alright?" Her voice seemed distant, muffled slightly.

"Hm... Mm. Peachy." Avatar grimaced, trying to lift himself off the ground but finding it much easier to remain laying down. Adrenaline was still pumping but he was starting to become aware of some bones that were definitely misplaced.

"Is he hurt?"

Long red hair hung over him like a curtain, turning the blurry sky into a blurry sunset.

"Give him room!" The blurry sky returned. "Avatar? Avatar!"

He was vaguely aware of hands slapping his face but soon it became numb and the cloudy sky above enveloped his vision.

* * *

"Everyone has their orders, step to it." Chrom commanded. The group dispersed, leaving he and Avatar alone behind the hill.

"I'm taking the east section with Cordelia?" Avatar asked once everyone was out of earshot and busy making preparations for the attack. "I don't have issue with your orders, Chrom, but given the density and structure layout we discussed over the maps last night, I felt Lucina–"

"I want Lucina with me this time around. The East should be clear so you and Cordelia can do a quick sweep before we rendezvous at town center."

"Of course, Chrom. That makes sense." Avatar affirmed, nodding slightly. The explanation was logical, but it felt more convenient than necessary. Nothing was wrong with the plans he'd drafted the night earlier, Lucina and he would be the most efficient team for that much ground. Chrom turned to him with an _was that all?_ expression and Avatar excused himself, readying his own equipment.

"Cordelia," He called, spotting her as she guided her pegasus down the hill towards them, "I'm with you."

"Change of plans?" She asked, glancing over his shoulder at the others to catch Lucina watching them. "I swear I leave you alone for one briefing and next we're all swapping weapons."

"Gotta keep you on your toes. If we can't predict what we're going to do, what hope do the bandits have?" Avatar smirked as he took her hand to help him into the back saddle.

"Not saying I mind the change. Now I don't have to worry about 'The Vaike' copping a feel."

"In that armor, I'm pretty sure neither of you will feel much of anything." Avatar commented as he placed his arms around her abdomen, leaning closer as the pegasus began its quick trot.

"Shame."

"What was that?" He asked just before the pegasus leapt, catching the wind and soaring.

Cordelia cleared her throat, speaking loudly to be heard over the wind. "I said 'Same.' Agreeing with you."

Avatar wasn't quite sure how that made sense but rather than arguing against the wind he glanced over the side of their mount, seeing the empty town below. Looked clear, no fortifications, no barred gates. The bandits had no idea they were coming. He looked back to the hill and waved wide, signaling Chrom to move out.

He suddenly became very aware of a dull pain in his chest and he looked down, massaging his side tenderly. '_What the...'_ It felt like he had a cracked rib, maybe two. He looked down his cloak and recognized the boot on it. Looking up, the axeman cackled and swung his weapon down.

* * *

Avatar gasped as he shot up out of bed, immediately regretting his reaction as the ache in his core and torso reminded him of the beaten he'd taken earlier that day. He looked around, recognizing the infirmary and hearing crackling fires and voices outside. Insects chirped in the nearby forest and the lamp on his bedside table told him it was night. Figuring he'd already gone through the pain of sitting up he decided to try climbing out of bed. He swung his legs over the side, not liking how every movement made his entire body feel sore. Gingerly putting weight on one foot he became aware of how weak he felt unsupported.

The flap to the tent opened and Lucina came in with an expression of relief and disapproval. "I thought I heard movement. But you're in no condition to be walking yet." She said firmly, walking over and gently pushing him back against the bed.

"H-hey!" He grimaced, allowing himself to be pushed back or be faced with greater pain in resisting. "The army needs their tactician."

"You're right, alive and well." She agreed, nodding as she gave him a final push.

His back hit the mattress and he stared at the ceiling, breathing lightly from the effort simply getting out of bed had taken. It seemed quiet, the voices around the campfires had stopped as well.

"It was all wrong." He muttered, eyes still ahead. "They were expecting us today."

"Yesterday." She corrected, taking a seat beside him on the bed and facing the entrance. He looked at her, and she turned to appraise him. "No one blames you, even tacticians make mistakes."

He frowned in annoyance. "I didn't make a mistake, I planned for it. But there was a... Last minute change up." He wouldn't outright undermine Chrom's authority, but it was important that the others understood he was still capable of leading them on the battlefield.

"Why?"

Avatar frowned. "... I don't know." He answered truthfully.

She nodded silently before bringing one leg up on the bed beside her, looking at him. She hesitated, then placed a tentative hand on his arm. "I'm glad you're okay. When I saw you on the ground I... I was scared."

"Scared," was not a word he'd ever use to describe Lucina. She was strong, fearless. Nothing scared her.

He met her eyes. Uncertainty mixed with other unfamiliar emotions swirled behind them. She looked like she was on the verge of a cliff, about to leap with no knowing of what lay below her. Her mouth opened simultaneously with the tent flap.

"Chrom." Avatar greeted coolly, looking over Lucina's shoulder as she straightened immediately. The man nodded, looking pointedly between Lucina and Avatar. She cleared her throat and rose from the bed to stand by her father.

"He seems to be making a full recovery." She reported, standing straighter beside him. "Another day of aunt Lissa's healing and he'll be fit for duty."

"Glad to hear it." Chrom nodded, still watching him. "I need to speak to him, alone."

She glanced back at Avatar once before exiting, and everything clicked.

"How are you holding up?"

"Like I was beaten within an inch of my life." Avatar answered dryly.

Chrom sighed, knowing the only way through it was to outright say it. "I'm sorry. I was wrong to change the plans."

"I know what I'm doing, Chrom. I put my faith in you every time we step foot onto a battlefield. The least I ask is that you put just as much faith in me."

"I know, I know and I will. But..." Chrom shifted his weight uneasily, bringing a chair over beside the bed to sit in. He ran a hand through his hair. "You're not dense. You know why I did it, right?"

"You think Lucina and I are getting too close."

"Are you?"

Avatar lifted his head from the mattress, meeting Chrom's eyes. After a moment he laid back down, staring at the ceiling.

"She's my daughter, Avatar."

"And a grown woman, she can make her own choices."

"You're right. Which is why I'm asking you to make the smart one here. Don't do this."

Avatar would have laughed if it didn't make his neck hurt. _'Our first fight over a girl, and it's his daughter. Didn't plan for that one...'_

"_If_ something happened out there, and something always does, I don't want one death to mean two. Both of you are crucial to our victory over Grima, if anything happened to one of you, I can't afford to let it take the other out of commission."

"I can't tell her what to think or feel, Chrom."

"But you can control your actions."

"Is that an order?"

"It's a request, from a dear friend and concerned father. Please, do the smart thing here. She's been through enough pain already."

Chrom reset the chair and looked back at him. "I'll send Lissa in to check on you. Rest well."

Avatar appreciated his friend's honestly as he departed. There was no poor justifications for his actions, no round-about subterfuge to get what he wanted. He addressed what needed addressing and spoke plainly. And in truth he wasn't wrong, either. Tactically his reasoning was sound. But...

The flap opened and Cordelia entered, smiling when she saw him. "Heard you were awake."

"Here I am." He stated meekly, raising a sore arm to greet her. He heard soft footsteps and looked over to see her bring the chair back beside the bed. It was one of the rare opportunities to see her without full plate armor. She wore a long-sleeved tunic with dark combat pants. "Good to see you're coming out of your shell."

"I make an effort now and then." She sat down near his knees still at the edge of the bed. He hadn't moved since Lucina pushed him back. "The village elder wanted to thank you personally for what you did yesterday."

"I wasn't alone."

"You were when you saved his daughter. He said... One moment, I simply must get the words right... 'The bravest and dumbest thing I've ever seen in my long life,' or something to that effect. You sounded quite heroic. And to hear the girl tell it! You broke the door down, killed a man with a single punch before breathing fire and dragging the big one outside with you, away from her and her father."

"I have my moments." The smile pulled his cheek painfully where the pommel had connected the day before. "As you saw, I had the entire thing under control when you ladies interrupted me."

"Indeed, and I'm sorry for ruining your glorious finale." She bowed her head in mock-apology, returning his half-smile. "But before you dismiss me, they wanted to give you this." Her hand found his on the bedsheets and she placed something smooth in his palm.

He held it up before him to catch the lantern light, seeing a small wooden carving of a dragon skull. He lifted his head up, bringing the carving beside him. "Spitting image?"

She scowled at him, not finding it funny at all and reaching over to pluck the memento back. "Nothing alike. As I'm positive that wasn't the intention behind the gift."

"I thought it was clever..."

"Ever since we discovered your origins you've become distant, Avatar. It's all you view yourself as."

"To be fair, it's what I am." He responded distractedly, holding the back of his hand up before him to examine the markings in the dim light.

"That's where you came from, not who you are. The Avatar I know isn't some... Tool, to be used and discarded." The chair shifted and another hand entered his vision to pull his wrist down to the bed. "It's your choices that make you who you are, the dedicated hero that goes charging headlong into five-on-one fights to protect an old man and his daughter. That's the kind of man... Any woman would be lucky to be with."

He blinked, realizing the warm hand around his wrist had moved to rest lightly in his. Throat feeling dry he looked down to see her blushing slightly, watching him.

She cleared her throat, standing suddenly when their eyes met, "I apologize, you should be resting and I, ah... Need to tend the stables. I'll send for Lissa."

He watched on as she turned from the bed, almost tripping over her feet before standing straight and striding deliberately for the exit.

_'The hell is going on around here...'_

* * *

**I always enjoy feedback, it's how I've gotten better and I'd still be wallowing in my middle-school grammar without the critiques and support of others. So if you read something that could be better, a description that didn't quite make sense or dialogue that seemed unrealistic, please let me know! I'm always striving to improve, and it seriously takes like thirty seconds to let an author know Yay or Nay.**

**I can promise you, it took considerably longer to write this hehe. Till next week!**


	2. Tactics and Temptation

**Thank you for the wonderful feedback, I do enjoy supportive communities! What more, I appreciate people being honest with what they like or dislike in what they read! It's a very refreshing change from "good job keep writing." That said, unfortunately, those who dislike the name are going to have to deal with it for a little longer (spoiler hint). If it helps, think of "Avatar" as a title rather than a name, given he's the embodiment of Grima. Like "Sergeant" or "Chief." I am tempted to follow some of your suggestions for naming him _anything_ else and call him Cheeseburger for the rest of the story. ****Though, not being an author possessing exceptional wit or desire to work hard, I'll stick to my original plotline.**

**That said I hope you enjoy this next installment!**

* * *

**Chapter II: Tactics and Temptation**

"Watch the left! Incoming fire!"

Avatar threw his back against a wide tree trunk, grabbing Lissa's wrist as she ran by and pulling her to his chest. He threw his cloak around them and took a deep breath before a wall of fire rolled past them like a tidal wave.

He exhaled, breathing deep once oxygen returned to the air around him. Lissa swooned on the spot, clearly not anticipating the change in atmosphere. He dipped her against the tree and stepped out, lightning arcing from his fingertips at the ridge above them. The magi there ducked and he sprinted to flank the cliff side before they returned fire.

"C'mon scales, show the Vaike whatcha got!"

Further down the hill Chrom, Vaike and Lucina fought back-to-back in a clearing as enemy wyvern riders circled, diving for quick hit and run attacks before retreating to the safety of the sky.

Avatar lay prone in a rocky crevice, lifting his head slightly to gauge his distance. He immediately ducked as a fireball soared overhead, feeling the heat across his back. Taking a deep breath he rolled out, throwing a plume of flame in their direction as a diversion while he fell back to better cover. It would take him longer to circle the high ground, but he wouldn't be sucking ash along the way.

Spinning around the tree base he found himself face-to-face with Tharja.

"My, isn't this romantic." She smirked at him, arms rising to his neck. He smiled wryly as she pulled him close, whispering in his ear, "Hold on tight."

He heard a familiar roar and held another breath as fire rolled over them. He felt the heat and heard wood crackling. Opening his eyes he saw the entire section of forest behind them scorched black, annihilated. Only the patch of earth they stood on remained uncharred, Tharja's glowing hands outstretched as her brow perspired.

"Close one." He nodded appreciatively.

"You can pay me back later." She pushed him off and turned around, waving a dismissive hand and sending an enemy fireball spiraling off course. A hexagram appeared in the air before her outstretched arms as she muttered an incantation, opening her eyes and bathing the cliffside in black flames. Screams and guttural cries of pain called out from the other side before being replaced by the sounds of hoofs galloping behind them.

"Tharja having her way again?" Stahl asked as Virion swung off the horse behind him.

"Ah, such harsh methods from such a creature of beauty. I would be so lucky should I ever–"

"Virion, anti-air fire!" Avatar commanded, snapping the noble's attention back the job at hand.

Their sniper grumbled something about ignoring "the finer things in life" as he jogged past them, taking position atop the high cliff and emitting a cry of disgust and surprise when he got there. Tharja smirked, but Avatar and Stahl thought it best to not investigate.

"Take me back to the clearing," Avatar addressed Stahl, climbing behind him and gripping the armor tight, "The battle's just starting when those things land."

* * *

Chrom thrust upward to be met with air yet again as the wyvern flew backwards, wind beating down on him as wings took lift. The rider laughed, sensing Chrom's frustration as he taunted him from afar. Something caught the sunlight with a glint a split second before the rider jerked, clutching his neck. The wyvern spiraled as the reigns held one wing fast and the monster plummeted to the ground.

The rider coughed blood, leg trapped under the stunned animal as his death throes brought forth pitiful whimpering and futile attempts at clawing himself away. Chrom stood over him, not laughing as he raised Falchion.

"Two more, watch out Vaike!" Lucina called as her father brought his sword down.

The other wyverns landed now that the skies were hot; unfortunately a ground-bound wyvern was just as lethal as an airborne one. Vaike hefted his axe, returning a growl as the wyvern he faced off with snarled viciously, rider readying his lance.

Just as Vaike lunged the wyvern recoiled like a viper. It snapped forward as Lucina thrust Vaike out of the way, planting herself in the ground as the wyvern impaled itself into her sword, jaws snapping uncontrollably inches from her hands as she drove the blade deep down its neck. She smiled victoriously before a lance pierced her shoulder, causing her to cry out and fall back.

"Lucina!" Vaike picked himself up as the wyvern slid onto its side, blood gushing from its mouth and throwing the rider free.

"I-I'm okay!" Lucina called back, assuring him so he could focus on his opponent who gathered his spear and brandished it at Vaike.

"Attacking a woman? Pretty low, bro." Vaike held his axe out to connect their weapons, gauging the distance between them.

"She's going to share the same fate as the rest of you, worm food!" The mercenary shouted harshly, dashing forward. In a fluid motion Vaike caught the shaft in one hand and brought the axe down with the other.

The last rider spotted Lucina dragging herself away from the fight, holding her shoulder which began to stain her dark clothes darker. The wyvern ambled forward, spurred on by its rider. When twenty meters separated them Chrom stepped into view, placing himself between predator and prey.

"Stay away from my daughter."

The rider sneered and urged the beast forward, closing the distance between them rapidly. Chrom stepped to the side of the charge and brought his sword down across the wyvern's long neck, only to find the edge blocked by the broad side of an axe. Faster than the eye could blink the wyvern snarled and lashed out, catching Chrom by the torso.

"Chrom!" Vaike yelled, throwing himself at the wyvern which spun, catching him in the chest with its thick tail and sending him ten meters before he hit the ground.

"Father!" Lucina called as the wyvern regripped Chrom in its mouth before shaking him like a ragdoll. He cried out as the short teeth dug into his skin like a saw, tearing the flesh deeper with every motion. She tried standing but her sword was too heavy to be hefted in one arm.

Chrom clenched his jaw, staring the dragon in the eye as it bit deeper. "If I die today, my friends will fight on."

The rider grinned before a body tackled him from the side, throwing him off the mount and causing the wyvern to release its prey. Chrom crawled away and rolled over to see Avatar stumbling to his feet with the enemy mercenary as Stahl flourished his sword at the wyvern.

The axe lay between the two men. Spotting this and not waiting for the enemy to react Avatar dove for it, intending to keep his opponent defenseless. His hand clasped the hilt just as a dagger plunged through it. The mercenary chuckled as Avatar gasped in pain, gripping the hand on the dagger tightly. The man turned the hilt, forcing the bones in Avatar's hand further part. Throwing himself forward he pushed the mercenary back, undamaged hand gripping his opponent's face as electricity sparked across his fingers. The mercenary's eyes shot open as every muscle in his body contracted, laying ramrod stiff under Avatar as voltage pumped through him, low cry rising in his throat. Avatar released him and the man went limp, head lolling to the side. He panted as he slid the dagger free, leaning down and plunging it into the mercenary's chest. The body didn't react, eyes wide as they stared into the horizon.

Looking over he saw Stahl catch the wyvern's bite with an armored forearm, sinking his sword into the fleshy underside of the jaw just like they trained. By the book. The wyvern writhed and fell to the dirt, clawing at the ground feebly. Stahl looked over and took them in, "You guys look terrible."

Avatar turned to examine the others. Vaike stirred on the ground some distance away, holding his chest as Chrom winced in Lucina's one arm that could support him. He looked back to Stahl.

"Take Chrom back to camp. Bring back Cordelia, Sumia and Sully. And tell Maribelle to prep the med tent. I'll round up the others..."

"You're hurt."

Avatar rolled his eyes as he approached Chrom to help him up. "I'll live, make sure he gets back okay."

"No," Chrom muttered dazedly, trying and failing to lift his arm, "Lucina..."

"I'll be fine, father. Please, see the healers." Lucina reassured him, wiping the hair from his dirtied brow.

Avatar frowned. It was clear Chrom would survive his injuries, but she handed him off much more easily that he'd expected. In the past she might have thrown Stahl off his horse and ridden Chrom back to camp herself had he so much as broken a finger.

Stahl loaded him up without further argument and departed quickly, disappearing into the woods on the other side of the clearing.

* * *

One week after Avatar had been bedridden, Chrom was now the one in the med tent with their best healers on watch. The skirmish that took place earlier that afternoon hadn't been expected, and was both a fortunate and unfortunate turn of events that the mercenaries they'd been hunting in the area turned out to be stumbled upon by one of their smaller patrols.

Avatar leaned back at his desk, closing the book he'd been reading and rubbing his eyes. If Chrom was anything like him when he was stuck to a bed, he'd be bouncing off the walls looking for something to do. Fortunately for Avatar, his primary job could be performed from a bed – the same couldn't be said for overly-active Chrom. It was at least midnight, but peering out of his flap he could see light from under Chrom's tent. If he was still awake perhaps Avatar could go over some plans before retiring, give his friend something to think about while he rested.

He yawned, gathering a stack of drafted papers and stepping outside. The night mountain air was slightly chilly, but it served well to keep their patrols awake and alert. He strode for the tent opposite his in the command section of camp, glancing around to see most of the other tents dark. Lon'qu and Cherche patrolled the perimeter a short distance away, quietly murmuring so as not to wake the others. Those who hadn't fought that day were assigned night watch, to ensure everyone bore an equal load.

Quietly calling Chrom's name he waited a moment before entering, eyes adjusting to the brighter light. Immediately Olivia sat up in bed, blankets drawn against her bare shoulders. Chrom sat at the edge beside her, shirtless save his heavily bandaged chest.

"Apologies, milady." Avatar murmured, bringing the papers up to the side of his face so he could only see Chrom.

"Was there something you needed, Avatar?" Chrom asked, watching him from across the room.

"I had wondered if you needed distraction from resting, but it appears you ah... Have that taken care of. I'll just be going."

"No, I could stretch my legs if you don't mind a short walk." Chrom responded, rising and looking back to Olivia. "I'll be back shortly."

Avatar bowed to her, papers in front of his face until he heard her giggle and departed with Chrom.

"I don't think I was allowed to leave the bed for two days during my recovery." Avatar commented, feeling the cool air again as their feet touched the soft dirt raked clean by Frederick.

"I'm not. But I told Lissa it was urgent that I return to my station as soon as possible. I'm afraid I'm working our healers exhausted, between me, Vaike's ribs and Lucina's shoulder." Chrom responded as they walked slowly, circling the tent. "And your flea bite."

Avatar ignored the jeer and looked sternly at him. "You should listen to them, your well-being is as important to our morale as your leadership."

"I never thanked you." Chrom said suddenly, changing the subject, "For saving me today. If you hadn't been there..."

"A debt you've repayed a hundred-times over." Avatar dismissed, frowning.

"No, I mean it. If you hadn't been there, come back with Stahl – Vaike, my daughter and I would have been killed. The day was won by your quick thinking and initiative. I want you to know how much I appreciate all you do for our forces, the risk you put others in is nothing you wouldn't do yourself. You're as much of their leader as I am."

"You're flattering me. Keep talking like this and I'm going to have to bring it up with your wife."

"...Which brings up my next area of gratitude. Thank you for not pursuing Lucina. I know my words the other day were harsh, but they were necessary, and I'm blessed to have a friend who shares my perspective. I know you've done your part to not spend time with her, but I've noticed you aren't working together in many of the strategies you've drafted for me since then."

Avatar stared at him. He hadn't placed them together because there wasn't a situation where their combined abilities were ideal, it had nothing to do with Chrom's words the other day. Did Chrom think he was that unprofessional? He cleared his throat, "There might be some misunderst–"

"I know there are situations on the battlefield where you two are what's needed, and I understand if that's what needs to happen. I trust you, and I know you won't do anything to hurt her."

"Right... Speaking of which, I didn't know if you wanted to go over some plans I'd drawn up." Avatar shifted the topic as he held up his papers. They rounded back to the entrance of Chrom's tent.

"Maybe another time. After a battle, I just want to see my wife." Chrom ran a hand through his hair, glancing back at the tent flap. "Sometimes I just need a reminder of why I'm fighting, doing the things I do out there. Remind myself why we're in this war to begin with..." At Avatar's blank expression he continued, "For the people we love. For me, it's my daughter and the woman I'll spend the rest of my life with."

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know much about that."

"You will," Chrom touched his shoulder, grinning, "The girls are lining up for you, take your nose out of a book for one evening and you'll have five proposals waiting."

"Err... Right." Avatar chuckled uncertainly, scratching the back of his head as Chrom bid him goodnight. He stood there in the dark, feeling a chill run up his spine now that he wasn't moving. It wasn't so bad, was it? That he spent his time strategizing over flirting. At the rate their army was hooking up, _someone_ needed to keep their head on straight. Still, it was important their soldiers got some form of stress relief. Fighting for their lives every few days without distraction was a wonderful way to send someone into shell-shock. And anecdotal evidence had proven that when a soldier had something concrete to fight for their performance increased dramatically.

He began walking back to his tent, eager to climb under warm covers before the cold night air set in further.

"Brr, it is cold tonight, isn't it?" A sultry voice behind him made him jump before recognizing the familiar sense of being stalked.

"Tharja. You should be resting." He answered, turning around. She stood before him, wearing her usual battle attire which could easily be mistaken for seductive sleepwear. If he weren't in his late-twenties he'd probably have greater difficulty keeping his eyes on hers and not roaming her body. Even so the temptation to look was overwhelming.

"I tried, but the night is _so_ cold. When I heard your deep voice in the dark I thought to myself, 'What if we kept warm... Together?'" She ended the note questioningly as if offering the idea to him as she stepped closer, trailing a finger along her collarbone.

"That... Is very tempting, but if milady would allow me to sleep on it?"

"I'm much better than 'it.'" She smirked, pressing herself against him.

"Even so, I would feel guilty simply using you to get warm."

"I wouldn't."

He touched her hand caressing his chest and lowered it to her side. "If you're cold you should dress in layers. I'll send for some blankets to be sent to your tent."

"How uncreative..." She muttered, disappointment in her voice as she stepped away. "I'll just have to imagine they're you. Wrapping me up in their warmth..."

He swallowed hard, shaking his head to clear the mental images she conjured. "Don't hex me again," He called after her as she made for her tent on the far side of camp, "I know where you live."

"I know where you sleep." She responded, adding an extra sway to her hips. He was grateful she wore a long cloak or he knew he wouldn't have been able to look away.

"Great, now I need a cold shower before bed as well..." He muttered under his breath as he turned to enter his tent.

"Avatar."

"Gah!" He jumped and looked to his desk where Lucina stood from his chair, dressed in long-sleeved sleeping attire.

"I saw your light but you were out, so I waited. Would you... Care for company?"

Avatar turned as if to depart his own tent before remembering he had no where else to go. He cleared his throat, "You should rest, your shoulder–"

"Has been healed. Lissa worked on it all evening." She interrupted, accepting her declined invitation and stepping over to meet him at the entrance, "May we talk?"

"Of course, milady." Avatar paused, knowing simply blowing her off would arouse suspicion and wanting to make his disinterest appear genuine. "What about?"

"It feels as though we haven't spoken in weeks. I wanted to make sure you were well."

He met her eyes. They were full of worry and confusion. He shifted his gaze. "Your concern is appreciated, Lucina, but I assure you I am well."

"Then you won't mind some company."

Avatar winced, at a loss for how to avert the situation. He knew he cared for her, probably more than he should as the daughter of a close friend, but Chrom had a valid argument. If anything should happen out there, she'd suffered enough already. Best to remove the idea from both their thoughts before the prospect grew.

"I know my father asked you to avoid contact with me." Her voice interrupted his internal debate and he stared at her. "But in truth, I'm the one in need of company. This past is beautiful, the people are wonderful, but I... Could use a friend to talk to. My father isn't always available and I know I don't belong here, in this time, but..."

Avatar sensed a tidal wave of emotions coming forth and shifted his weight uneasily. He wasn't supposed to be here, with her, but if all she needed was someone to talk to...

She stepped forward uncertainly, eyes glistening in the nearby lamplight. Feeling a mental barricade crumble he held out his arms and she embraced him, quietly crying into his shoulder. Rather than ask what was wrong he simply waited, sensing it was a little bit of everything and resolving himself to being awake most of the night.

Lucina spoke and he listened. About her feeling misplaced in all of this; the fear or hopelessness she felt whenever they stepped onto a battlefield or some fate was unavoided; the constant pressure she felt, that it was always on her to change the course of history. Her worries stretched breadth and depth, and it took all his wisdom and charisma to alleviate her concerns. He had no idea under the calm and strong exterior she presented so much despair lingered. More than anything he wanted her to be free of it, to make her feel like a normal young woman, worrying about normal-young-woman problems. Not saving the present from the terrible future she endured.

She quietly rose from the bed and approached the desk he leaned on. Her eyes were slightly swollen and nose reddened, but she wore a small smile. "Thank you, Avatar. I wish you were with me in the future, I feel as if we could have saved the world then."

"Frankly I'm glad you came back, so we can save the world now. Before it ends and all that."

She laughed and moved closer, eyes regarding him warmly before an idea struck her. "I'd almost forgotten, I came up with another one the other day."

"Another one?" He repeated, knowing exactly what she referred to. Ever since he'd joined the Shepherds they'd been trying to name him, but when none stuck he'd simply settled with the brand on his hand. It was his only form of identity. "Let's hear it then."

"Robin." She said simply, waiting for his reaction. He mused for a moment, shrugging.

"I'll think about it."

In truth he actually liked that one, it was certainly better than "Hey Tactician," or "Pupil." Though he couldn't tell if he liked it because it was a real name or because she picked it for him.

"You do that." She nodded, moving in and hugging him closely, head resting against his chest. He placed his arms around her, head on hers. Her scent filled his nostrils and he became very aware of their proximity. The way she leaned into him, the way his arms rested naturally around her shoulders. The night outside was quiet and all he could hear was her breathing against his chest. It was one of those moments when the actions seemed appropriate, but if he took a step back and thought about it objectively, all he could see was how intimately they embraced. As if lovers.

"I'm glad I came back. The future was... Lonely." She whispered. The fingers on his back tightened, and he realized his body was about to act of its own accord, in a way Chrom would very much have disapproved of. His heart skipped a beat as he felt soft lips press hesitantly against the side of his neck. He wasn't bothered by the fact she was several years younger than he was, he was just unsure if _this_ was even okay – was her being from a different timeline problematic at all? She certainly didn't seem to mind the age gap or potential space-time repercussions.

He grit his teeth as he forced himself to gently pull her back. It was the hardest thing he ever did in his life. Unable to meet her eyes, he muttered, "I can't, Lucina. I promised your father, to protect you."

"Protect me? Or you, from making an attachment?"

"That's not fair. Everything I do is for the soldiers in our army."

"You spend your days fretting about situations that may never arise," She argued, grabbing his hand and placing it over her chest. He felt her heart beating through the thick fabric of her sweater. "This is real."

Her eyes scanned his for a response. He averted his gaze again. "I allowed this because you told me you needed a friend, not... Companionship. I would do the same for anyone else in the army." Avatar bit the inside of his cheek at the lie, needing her to believe he wasn't interested, even if that was the furthest thing from the truth. "I apologize if I misrepresented my intentions."

She lowered his hand. After a short pause she shook her head, "No, the mistake was mine. I'm sorry for disturbing you this evening, and I appreciate your honest words."

He didn't look as she made her way to the entrance.

"Sleep well, Robin."

"You too, Lucina." The flap opened allowing dim light inside. The sky was purple, camp a blue hue in the moments before the sun rose.

"Milady..."

The sound of armor clinking just outside his tent made him stick his head out, seeing Frederick bowing to a departing Lucina.

"Avatar." Frederick greeted coolly, standing tall and appraising him.

Avatar realized how badly this looked and raised his arms defensively, "It's not what it looks like."

"It looks like Lucina, crown-princess and future-exalt, exited your tent having just finished crying, before the sun rose to avoid attention. The only thing that _isn't_ incriminating is your attire." He eyed Avatar's battle clothes from the day before still yet to be changed.

"She just needed a friend to talk to." Avatar explained quickly, wishing she'd stuck around to explain as much. He narrowed his eyes, "Though your timing is... Impeccable. What were you doing outside my tent?"

"Milord has asked me to keep an eye on one of you at all times to ensure his trust was not misplaced."

"Sorta defeats the meaning of 'trust'..."

"It isn't that Lord Chrom doesn't trust you–"

"It's just that he can't believe anything I say?"

"Regardless, I heard everything that transpired and I'm certain milord will be most pleased to hear last night's report." Frederick clasped his shoulder in approval.

"You just wanted to watch me squirm." Avatar accused, removing the gauntlet and scowling at the knight-bodyguard.

"That is not inaccurate." Frederick admitted, deadpan delivery making the intent at humor unclear, "Though it is that time of the week, I'm certain you're prepared for PT?" Behind him Vaike stretched groggily near the dead fire pit as some others milled around, waiting for Frederick to begin their weekly physical training routine.

"Oh c'mon, I just spent all night consoling your charge. That's _your_ job you know."

"Simulated exhaustion, a frequent occurrence on the battlefield!" Frederick nodded enthusiastically again clapping Avatar's shoulder and leading him over to the circle, "I do enjoy your taking these seriously, even adding your own dimensions of difficulty."

Ignoring his sputtering objections Frederick began stretching before their morning five kilometer run.

* * *

**I would have posted this earlier but San Diego's been in an awful humid heat wave and my desktop is like a space heater. My options were to edit it in the morning (when I work) or the evening (when I sleep, because I work in the morning). Hurrah weekends!**

**As usual please let me know what was good, bad, help me catch grammar/spelling mistakes, or just what you thought. It makes any author's day to hear feedback or improve their work.**

**Till next time!**


	3. Ill Omen

**I could describe how busy I've been the last three weeks, but who cares! Happy weekend, and onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter III: Ill Omen**

"Hah! Got another one!"

Stahl bounded over a log, scooping up the chicken and snapping its neck. "Who knew scavenging duty would be such a breeze!" He called over his shoulder, throwing the limp chicken into the sack he carried.

Chrom came around a tree, frowning. "It doesn't seem... Strange? To find so many out in the wild? ...Do chickens even grow in the wild?"

"Not sure, ask Donnel. What I do know is what's for dinner." Stahl grinned, holding up the bag full of half-dozen chicken bodies.

Chrom shook his head. "If some poor farmer's coop broke open you're paying him back."

A twig snapped and they both looked to see a haggard old man stumble at them between trees. Sunken eyes locked on Chrom as gaunt cheeks stretched.

"Shepherds?" He asked coarsely, voice sounding as if it hadn't been used in years.

"Yes. Sir, are you all right?" Chrom answered, hurrying to support the man who looked about to collapse. Rags hung loose over atrophied limbs.

"My village needs you." The old man stated flatly, turning and pointing with a steady hand from the direction he came. "Quickly."

Chrom caught him as he fell. The old man's head lolled back, long exhale leaving his lips parted as his chest deflated. He was dead.

"Step back, sir." Stahl approached Chrom, pulling at him. His brow furrowed.

"Mobilize the others, we're moving out." Chrom interrupted, shrugging him off and folding the nameless man's arms.

"Yes, sir." Stahl muttered, throwing the sack over his shoulder and one last frown back at the clearing.

* * *

Avatar paused before the mess tent. Washing dishes... No, he enjoyed that too much. It was therapeutic, let his mind wander and not think about people or their next skirmish. She knew that.

He kept walking, passing the clothesline drying slowly under the overcast sky. He stopped again. He hated laundry. Fact aside he was handling other people's sweaty clothes, it took forever, and it made his hands all pruney. _And_ she knew that.

He grinned, backing up to the mess tent again. "Vaike!"

"Pupil!" Vaike snapped his fingers at him, eager for a diversion from the chores he'd yet to start.

"How would you like to gather manly firewood over washing everyone else's dirty, food-crusted dishes?"

Vaike's eyes lit up before resuming a poor poker face. "I dunno, man. I like doing the whole... Cleaning... Thing. What's in it for me?"

"Lucina's your partner."

"Done."

"Thanks." Avatar murmured, slapping Vaike's shoulder as they passed one another.

"Hey, thank _you_! The Vaike hates going domestic." Vaike laughed after him, stretching his arms now free of dish-washing duty. "_And_ I get to gather firewood with smokin' little Lucina? You're a true pal, Pupil."

"That's not–"

"Oh, right, _Robin_ now, right? Well you'll always be my Pupil."

"...What I was going to say." Avatar muttered, wondering where he'd heard that name. "Just because we're switching chores doesn't mean–"

"Hey, hey! Relax, kiddo." Vaike took a serious expression, raising a reassuring hand. His face broke into a mischievous grin. "Teach is a master at mentoring _love_."

Avatar felt a pang of guilt at swapping with Vaike of all people, but knew Lucina could handle him. After chores were assigned this week he was going through the list and changing whenever he and Lucina were assigned to the same task. They hadn't spoken more than a few sentences to each other since two nights ago, but then again he'd made every effort to avoid contact with her. He wasn't even sure if she still stole glances in his direction, but it was as much for his sake as for hers.

Today, he was now doing dishes. In truth it was a chore he enjoyed, but Lucina knew that. Therefore it was logical to avoid her, he'd have chosen a chore she knew he disliked. She was smart, however, and _if_ she were to pursue him, she'd know to switch to the chore he'd normally steer clear of. Like laundry.

An unnecessary precaution, but he felt better about it all the same. Pleased with himself he removed his cloak, tossing it over a chair and rolling up his sleeves. If he recalled the list, Frederick would be his partner.

No sooner did the thought cross his mind than footsteps entered the tent.

"Happy now? You get to do chores _and_ keep an eye on me at the same time." He chuckled, scrubbing a particularly entrenched piece of food from Gaius' plate.

"Very."

He stood straight, confident grin slipping away. That wasn't Frederick's voice. He sighed, removing his hands from the water and drying them on a towel. "And here I was feeling guilty for sending Vaike."

"Problem with always playing three steps ahead – you're predictable."

"To four steps, then." He responded, turning and leaning back on the tall basin. Lucina stood arms folded at the entrance to the tent. Her expression was a mixture of irritation and victory. She had a striking image and he felt his heart pace quicken.

"You can't just avoid me, Robin."

"You can't keep this up, Lucina. I told you the other night–"

"Your denial doesn't make it untrue."

"Nor does your stubbornness make it so."

"Tell me, then." She unfolded her arms and crossed the tent, standing before him. "Tell me I'm wrong, and there isn't anything between us." He opened his mouth. "Look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing for me."

He opened his mouth again, voice failing to emit. Her dark blue eyes pierced his, and all he could hear was his heart beating in his ears.

"Tell me those simple words, and I won't touch the subject again."

Her gaze locked his, hypnotized him. Lucina was beautiful, strong, intelligent, but more than anything else: determined. He looked away.

"I'm waiting."

"Lucina." He managed, steeling himself and focusing on the corner of the tent. "I care about you as the daughter of a friend, and nothing more. I've made my intentions clear."

"Look at me and say it."

"It wouldn't change anything." He muttered.

"Then do it."

"It doesn't matter!"

"If it doesn't matter then do it!"

"I – can't!" He finally met her eyes, fiery as they regarded him. They stared at one another in silence before they became aware of a commotion towards the middle of camp.

Stahl dipped into the mess tent, pulling the thick underarmor sweater over his head.

"Trouble."

* * *

"No, they'll be too exposed moving up that flank, we don't know the enemy's placement."

"This is a matter of speed, the west road gets them there fastest."

"I won't risk our soldiers to reach the townspeople faster, for all we know–"

"Every Shepherd swore an oath, Chrom. That they would lay down their lives for the common citizen of our nation. They know what's at stake."

"Because they trust in our leadership to see them through the other side!"

Frederick cleared his throat, drawing attention to the head of the wide table. "If I may. Our tactician speaks true, but if any of us wish to live to help the town, we will need to survive the journey. We are ready to die on Chrom's command, but we would be no aid to those in need."

Avatar grit his teeth as he reexamined the map and figures. "Fine, here," he leaned over the table, pointing to the east entrance to the village and surrounding landscape, "This avenue limits our units to a narrow view once they enter the premises, they'll need to keep an eye out for ambushes. But if they need to retreat, the wooded terrain offers cover for the next eight-hundred meters until they hit this back road. Stack the oncoming weather, they're going in undetected and can make a final assessment before moving in. But they're going to be slow–"

"Assuming the scouting reports are accurate." Frederick interrupted, looking to Cordelia who stood straighter at the back of the tent.

"They're accurate, that's why I sent her." Avatar affirmed as Frederick turned his attention to him. She nodded to him behind Frederick's back.

Chrom winced and held his side, bothered by his maul-wound. Frederick pulled up a chair but Chrom waved him off.

"We've wasted enough time debating this, the town needs the Shepherds yesterday. Frederick, run the brief, we take the back road. Avatar, set up the chalice with Tharja. Dismissed."

Avatar scowled departing the tent, scanning the members of the rescue team under tent flaps. Panne watched Gaius and Virion adjust gear and speak amongst themselves as lightning forked in the distance.

"Thank you for supporting me in there." Mud sloshed behind him as steel boots followed in tow. Cordelia matched his pace, helmet under arm.

"You're our head recon, Chrom didn't put you there to be second-guessed." Avatar said loudly enough to be heard over the resounding thunder as he walked.

"I wish the same could be said for our head tactician."

"Mind yourself, Cordelia." He chuckled over his shoulder, scanning the next group of soldiers milling around. "First rule of orders."

"Orders rule first." She sighed, sounding like a bored cadet. "Doesn't mean I agree with them."

"Careful, I'll bring you up for Insubordination with talk like that."

"Hopefully after Fraternization with Conduct Unbecoming an Officer? With a dash of Poor Judgment.

"Heh, you are just a glutton for punishment, huh?"

"You'd be worth it."

"Sorry?" He turned in time to see her quickly pull the helmet over her head, hiding blush.

"I said 'Tharja's over there.'" She nodded, pointing with the beak of her helm. He was positive that wasn't what she said but she hurried away to continue preparations before he could inquire further.

Following her gesture he spotted their dark mage, standing some distance from camp over a small mirror. She turned as he approached, taking him in.

"The skies divine the clouds as an... Ill omen, for a rescue. Good for meeting your lover in the rain, however."

"Were they rainclouds? Cause they've been known to lie frequently."

She grinned at him, mischievous glint in her eye. "This is why we're destined to be together, you understand my humor."

"Chalice, Tharja." He stated, not in the mood.

"All business, no pleasure... We'll fix that one day." She muttered, striding past him into her tent. She emerged again as he neared, carrying an archaic goblet in one hand and a flask in the other. She handed the goblet to him and uncorked the flask, pouring its contents into the cup. Then she removed a ceremonial dagger from her belt and smiled wickedly at him.

He grimaced, removing a glove. She held his hand tenderly before running the dagger over his finger. He watched as she sheathed the knife and dipped his finger in the chalice, swirling it around until the water darkened.

She retrieved her mirror, smearing the remaining water over its surface as he walked back to the command tent, careful not to spill the cup. He passed through the middle of camp where Frederick briefed the team on their mission.

"Testing... Avatar holds my heart above all others and last night was the most passionate lovemaking I have ever exper–"

Tharja's voice resounded loudly from the cup, causing everyone to stop and stare at him as he covered the top, muffling her voice. He cleared his throat. "That's, ah... Not true."

His ears burned as Gaius and Gregor's sniggers followed him to the tent. He placed the cup in the middle of the table, resetting the maps and figures. "Acknowledged, thank you Tharja."

"It was my pleasure..." The dark water in the chalice vibrated as her voice filled the room before growing still.

He rechecked their tools and papers, but most of the preparation now rested in the team. He, Chrom and Frederick could only wait now.

"Frederick tells me you have a new nickname." Chrom broke the silence as he pulled a chair up to the opposite side of the table.

"Oh?" Avatar wondered which he referred to.

"Robin?"

His cheeks warmed. "I ah... Decided to try that one out."

"_Robin_." Chrom echoed, trying it out on the tongue. "Where'd you get it?"

"Just uh... Heard it around." He responded, staring hard at a spot on the map he examined without seeing it. He felt Frederick's heavy gaze on him and prayed he wouldn't tell Chrom the true source. "Figured it's better than what I have."

"I like it. _Robin_." Chrom repeated, looking behind him to Frederick who stood, hands clasped behind his back.

"Suiting, milord." Frederick's cool eyes bore into Robin, who put down one map and raised another between them.

"So, Robin."

"Hm?"

Chrom stacked papers, sitting back in his chair. "Last night was the _most_ passionate, huh–?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Dark eyes glanced back, head moving as little as possible. Two fingers flicked forward with a nod. He waited one minute. Two. A small breeze picked up, rusting the leaves and masking his noise as he slid forward on his stomach, crawling through the underbrush. Seventy meters separated Lon'qu and the gates of the town. Seventy empty, No-Man's-Land meters.

He didn't like it. Even as he scanned the houses visible over the tall town gates, no smoke rose from chimneys, no bustle of small-town livelihood.

Lon'qu looked back, frowning. Lucina pulled herself beside him silent as a shadow. They shared a glance, conveying a conversation.

"_Something's wrong."_

"_Too quiet."_

"_Trap?"_

"_Doesn't matter... You're too close again."_

_"Sorry." _She scooted a foot away, rolling her eyes.

Lon'qu held a fist up behind him, eyes not moving from the gates. The sounds of the breeze died just as the underbrush stopped moving.

* * *

Thunder boomed as Cordelia swooped high over the town.

"We won't be able to provide intel much longer, storm's moving in. Ten minutes, tops."

Tharja ignored her as she scanned the buildings below. Completely empty. "No signs of life. I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"You have a bad feeling about everything." Chrom responded, placing the half-dozen figures on the edge of the gap between the east of the town and the forest. "Continue recon as long as you're able, pull home as soon as the storm nears."

Avatar folded his arms, frowning at the board. This approach _was_ safer, if the enemy wasn't expecting them... But if they were expected, even the forest they entered through could be laden with ambushes. And the cover worked twofold. Their escape would be slowed if things went awry.

"Chrom..." He had half a mind to call the mission then and there when Tharja's voice vibrated the water.

"They're moving in."

* * *

Lon'qu's back hit the wooden post. He suppressed a chill as rain began to fall. Beside him the large gate was left ajar, leaning outward. He peered inside and pulled his head back. Empty. Looking down, boards and planks leaned into the broken gate.

He raised a hand and motioned towards him. Gregor emerged from the underbrush and kept low, hitting the wall behind him and crouching to examine the broken gate and wooden planks.

"Makeshift barricade." Gregor muttered quietly, thumbing a hastily hammered nail and resting the board on the ground. "No-so-friendly visitors came knocking."

Lon'qu knelt and slid under one of the thick boards leaning into the gate. It was a tight fit but he silently rose on the other side, scanning his surroundings. Gregor motioned the others to them, sound of rain covering the sounds of slopping mud and boots.

Lon'qu stood at the back entrance to the town. Ahead of him a long cobbled road slick with rainfall disappeared behind tall houses. To his left and right, alleys wound into shadows.

The wind rose. A window shutter banged open and close, its echo carrying to the others assembling behind him. They all glanced around warily as Lon'qu knelt, removing a chalice from his pack and setting it on the ground. He ran his thumb over a dagger and swirled it in the cup, now filling with rainwater.

"In position." He spoke quietly, eyes scanning the rooftops.

He stood, others moving closer behind him as the cup bubbled.

"...–ou know the drill: sweep for civilians, two-b–two. Ren–ezvous with the cavalry on – other side of the woods – one hour. Let's bring home some sheep, Shepherds. Move out."

* * *

Frederick stood straight over the chalice, nodding to Chrom before standing at ease at the corner of the table.

"Shouldn't take –ng. Looks like a ghost town so far..." Cordelia's voice bubbled.

"Got a lot of ground to cover..." Robin muttered, pairing pieces together in the formations they trained. He tapped a piece against the map absentmindedly, chewing his lip. Something didn't sit right. "Chrom... Tell me about the villager who begged for help."

"A starved old man, died after delivering his message."

"Right after?"

"Almost immediately." Chrom nodded, glancing at Robin over his papers. "Why, is it relevant?"

Robin shared a look with Frederick, and their thoughts ran parallel. Neither would say it aloud, but "convenient" might be the only way to describe the delivery. No trace, no investigation, simply a one-way call for help relayed through their most trusting and beneficent leader.

Chrom was many positive things, and while no one would say his faith in others was a flaw, both Frederick and Robin knew he was probably one of the worst judges of character they'd ever met. Among his many attributes, gullibility was one of Chrom's strongest.

Frederick's eyes returned to the map, searching. Robin stood and leaned forward. He extended a hand, tapping the town well.

* * *

"Sweep low, I want to make sure they aren't walking into a trap."

Cordelia pitched forward, pegasus circling lower as she watched the rooftops for movement. The town was approximately forty buildings, but the center they neared was clear save a well in the middle.

Nothing. No signs anyone lived here for days, though the rain made an estimation difficult. Cordelia shook her head as the pegasus kicked up, rising higher as lightning flashed. Thunder boomed two seconds later.

"Did you see that?"

Cordelia looked over her shoulder. Tharja squinted down at an alley on the far side of town center, clutching her mirror tightly. The pegasus neighed and Cordelia brought it higher, fighting a buffet of wind.

"What are you talking–"

"Down there, something moved."

"Might just be Angel, or the lightning–"

"I'm not a child afraid of the dark, imbecile. Something was down there."

"Angel Actual, what is your location?" Cordelia addressed Tharja's mirror.

* * *

"Actual should be three blocks southwest of entry." Robin answered, glancing to the map and estimating Lon'qu and Lucina's progress since they'd entered town. "Are they needed?"

"Who's closest to town-center?"

Robin checked again, adjusting pieces accounting for the time since their last update. Gaius and Panne headed north from the east entrance of town, Lucina and Lon'qu took south, putting Gregor and Virion on the most direct route to the center. Still six blocks from the well.

"Looks like Angel Three."

* * *

The large oak door creaked softly as boots stepped over the threshold, walking along the outer edge of the sole to minimize sound. The inside of the home was barely illuminated by the darkening sky outside. Water running down the window caused the entire room to appear melting. Rain pounded harder on the cobbled street behind him and Lon'qu gently closed the door.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood as he stepped through the kitchen, hand gripped on sword hilt. A withered apple sat on counter top beside an open book. Open pantry stocked.

_Bang_.

Lon'qu jumped as he stared up, sword sliding two inches out of its sheath. A low creaking from the ceiling above him, second floor. He grit his teeth as he stepped for the entry hall, finding the stairs leading to the upper level of the house.

_Bang._

His mind raced as it tried to place the noise. Not unknown, but ominous air coupled with unfamiliar ground left him feeling agitated to say the least. He stepped along the side of the stairs closest to the wall, slowly placing one foot at a time as his head came level with the second floor. Ahead at the end of the hall a dark spill caught the light coming under a closed door.

The floor creaked as he approached. Fully unsheathing his sword now he stepped to the right of the puddle. Deep breath, hand resting on the knob.

He quickly flung it open and stepped into an upstairs study strewn with books. Either a struggle or a very untidy scholar. The desk near the door sported an overturned inkwell, trail leading from the edge of the surface to the floor, over the threshold into the hall. He knelt, touching the black ink. Dry.

He took a calming breath as his heart rate slowed. Still nothing.

_Bang_.

The shutter rattled against the open window and creaked wide again. Moving to close it his eyes panned over the backyard. Rows of clotheslines, sheets and garments drenched by rain swinging in the wind. His eyes narrowed as wind howled. Something under one of the sheets. Feet.

The sheet billowed, revealing a girl in white staring directly up at him.

"Nothing?"

A hand touched his shoulder and he leapt against the wall, sword trembling at Lucina who stepped back, eyes wide.

"What – what's wrong!?" She asked, alarmed as she glanced behind her into the dark hall. Lon'qu stared before hurrying to the window.

Empty yard full of soaked clothes.

"What is it?" Lucina asked, moving behind him. The wind howled and shutter banged close. Lon'qu caught and locked it, panting.

"Just... Nerves." He muttered, sheathing his sword as he made for the stairs. "Come, there's no one here."

* * *

"They should have come across _some_thing by now." Chrom looked to Robin for confirmation, but Robin scowled at the map.

"We may simply have been too late. The villagers have moved on." Frederick frowned at Robin's silence.

"... People don't 'move on' w– mementos on the shelves. Food in the kitchen. Clothes on th– line..." Lon'qu's voice came through the goblet, followed by silence. He didn't need to state the conclusion.

Rain pattered outside while Chrom, Robin and Frederick watched the map as if it would reveal answers.

"Seraph, we–... Smoke from... Inn, north of Actual." Cordelia's voice drifted through the silence, fazing in and out of focus.

"Acknowledged, Archangel." Frederick answered, looking to the map. "Actual, proceed north, attempt rendezvous with Three." He spoke slowly and clearly, knowing their communications weren't long.

"...Sir."

* * *

**I for one am incredibly excited for the holidays. Hello, Halloween :)**


	4. Broken Wing

******Afraid this Horror-arc will be over before Halloween hits, but hopefully it'll be enough to get everyone into the spirit of things!**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Broken Wing**

Virion hoisted himself onto the rooftop, grunting quietly as he slid towards the edge facing the street. The upward angle was an ideal perch for cover fire of the front entrance to the tavern across the road. He and Gregor spotted the smoke and had immediately moved to investigate. He was to provide support from the front of the building while Gregor moved around the back.

The windows were dark, he couldn't be certain enemy eyes weren't watching his every move. On the other hand, they could be civilians risking a fire to stay warm. Unfortunately it wasn't up to a Shepherd to avoid the risk.

He crouched behind cover and unslung his bow, laying the quiver down as water rushed past him. He climbed to the front, spotting Gregor at the corner of the tavern. They were too far to exchange words but Gregor nodded and slipped out of sight.

Gregor made his way to the back of the structure, eyes watchful for any traps or surveillance from the surrounding buildings. Nothing jumped out at him. Several blocks north he saw another break in the town gates, forest beyond dark and ominous. He made a mental note. Mercenaries always kept an eye open for extra exits.

He checked around the corner of the back street. Rain was the only thing that moved, back door standing ajar as if in anticipation. He waited for no reason other than gut feel. Sinking lower into a crouch he glanced around again, making sure he himself wasn't about to fall victim to an ambush. Three minutes passed.

When the feeling began to subside he stood.

The door pulled open as man stepped out, glancing around furtively. Gregor couldn't make out details from the distance but he was definitely a merc. Uniform, standard issue weapon, trained movements. But he seemed shaken, scared.

The merc stayed close to the building, walking away from Gregor as he fumbled with his pants. Gregor suppressed a chuckle. The calling of nature: an age-old pitfall of sentries.

He slipped the dagger from his thigh and hunched down, stalking after the other merc. Twenty meters separated them. On principle most mercs were generally bad people, but Gregor preferred giving strangers the benefit of the doubt.

"...Just a raid-and-pillage, huh? Yeah, right..." The merc muttered, glancing around and facing the wall of the tavern.

Doubt restored. Ten meters. Gregor raised the dagger in reverse grip, approaching his target. Glass shattered a block behind them.

The merc jumped, spotting Gregor as he closed the gap and threw the man against the wall. He cried in surprise before lifting off and slamming back headfirst with a strong grip around his neck. The merc went limp, slumping forward against the larger man.

"Not so good for the interrogating..." Gregor muttered, letting him slide to the ground. He looked around for what had made the noise. Rain fell across the empty street in sleets.

Gregor quickly pulled the merc by his arms, back inside the door he emerged from. The pants were still undone but if he awoke that would be the last of his worries. They crossed the threshold and Gregor laid him just inside the door, frisking the pockets. No identification or markings. Faint pulse. He removed a chord from the man's neck, allowing a small scoff. A good luck charm, a talisman he'd seen to ward off the "evil eye." Some mercenaries were more superstitious than priests. Ridiculous...

Glancing around, he cleared his throat before slipping the necklace over his head.

He heard voices from one of the nearby rooms, hunching again as he moved through the darkened kitchen.

Putting his ear to the door he decided the voices were too distant to be in the adjacent room. He opened the door quietly. Empty bar, windows boarded. Empty mugs sat on otherwise bare tables and broken glass littered the floor. Lightning flashed outside and thunder boomed seconds after.

The talking stopped, then resumed from the ceiling. He looked around, orienting himself and making for the entrance where stairs would be. Dim light seeped through the small cracks between planks covering the windows. His hopes that Virion would be able to offer support died as he came to the front door, finding stools and tables barricaded against the entrance.

_Crunch_. Boot met glass at the foot of the stairs. The voices died instantly.

"... hear that?"

"Was it the glass we set?"

"Might've just been Jack. I'll check."

"Jack?"

Three, male, ages twenty to forty. Capable. Gregor hopped back on one foot, scraping shards from the boot with the pads of his glove. Carefully navigating the minefield of broken glass he hurried to cover on the other side of the bar as heavy footsteps sounded overhead.

"Oi, that you Jack?" A voice called from the top of the stairs one hall over.

"Don't even know...heard something..." Gregor managed to pick out muffled snippets through the ceiling and sounds of rain.

"Yeah, we _all..._imagined..."

"What if...those... Things?"

Silence fell over the tavern, rain pattering the rooftop.

Stairs slowly creaked. Gregor could place the man's exact location through the thin wall beside him. He kept low, drawing his dagger and placing hand on sword hilt, ready to spring.

"Jack!" A loud whisper came from the bottom of the stairs. The merc's companion was likely hesitant to go any further, unsure of what lay around the corners of the dark halls. Gregor remained silent as glass crunched and the footsteps entered the bar. He huddled against the abdomen-high counter as the steps neared.

"Anything?" A shaky voice from upstairs called. Young. Making the merc less than a meter away one of the veterans.

Gregor knew better than to take a scout who was expected back. Amateurs took the quick and easy kills, but taking this one now would only arouse further suspicion.

"No... Maybe it came from outside. I'm gonna go find Jack, keep watch till I get back."

Not so experienced after all. Still couldn't fathom a scenario where he _didn't_ come back. Gregor slid down the bar parallel with the boots walking on the other side.

"Roger..."

Boots passed and Gregor lunged from behind, covering the merc's mouth and tackling him in one motion. Hitting ground Gregor rammed the dagger hilt-deep between the ribs, collapsing a lung before he had a chance to shout. Gregor pinned the struggling body with a thick forearm, sliding the blade up the base of the skull and severing the spinal cord. Humane. No one should feel themselves suffocate to death.

The merc twitched feebly as blood spilled from his mouth, eyes wide as they stared into the doorway he came from. Gregor wiped his gloves over the man's back, cleaning his blade.

Wetwork was messy business. Gregor learned early: Always wear gloves. Dagger won't slip.

He stood, making for the door and avoiding the glass this time. He did a silly stretch-and-hop to the stairs from the threshold, pressing himself against the wall and recalling which ones creaked. He made his way up, just as slowly as the merc had come down. He only needed one to find out what happened here. Nearing the top he saw firelight dancing across the opposite wall from the open door to the left. Two hushed voices conversed quietly.

He gauged their distance as he stood against the frame. About ten meters. Charging into the room without any idea of layout or obstacles would be foolish, but if they were as shaken as they sounded they'd be staring intently at the doorway. There wasn't much hope of catching them off guard.

"Help..." He croaked quietly, barely audible over the rain. The voices stopped again.

"Help... Me." He uttered slightly louder, hoping his accent would be masked by the lack of volume and rain. "Jack..."

"You hear–"

"I heard it, lad."

Gregor tightened his grip on the dagger. He only needed one...

"You think it's–"

"I'll tell you what it is. I didn't hear the glass or stairs – I'll tell you damn sure what it is, and it's not taking me!"

Gregor frowned at the sounds of charging footsteps. That hadn't been the reaction he expected. He pushed off the the wall just as a sword rammed through it, glancing his shoulder pad and thrusting him away. Gregor grunted and caught his footing, dashing around the corner as the man leapt back from his implanted sword.

"What the–?!" The older merc managed before Gregor pounced, landing on his opponent. The merc caught his dagger-hand mid-plunge and they fought for control, gritting teeth. Poor execution. Not good. One-on-one Gregor probably had the strength to deal with him, but there wasn't just one.

He abandoned the attempt and rolled off the merc just as the other swiped at Gregor with a short sword. He drew his weapon, flexing his hand as the two opponents gathered themselves shoulder-to-shoulder.

* * *

Virion ducked his head, trying to make out what was happening. Vague shapes could be seen within the building, but he would be offering as much support as a bag of bricks from where he was. He needed to move.

He slung his bow and lowered himself over the edge of the building.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?!" The younger man demanded, shouting before finishing his question in a loud whisper. "Where's Jack and Burr?"

"Mokroe delo... Gregor's specialty."

"Never mind that, boy – finish him before more come. We need to get the hell out of here!" The older man scolded, pointing Gregor's dagger at him.

"I just have question." Gregor proposed innocently. The older merc eyed Gregor's bloodstained fingers. "Why _you_ here?"

"It's screwing with us." The boy muttered loudly, not taking his eyes off him. "Can't even talk right."

"What wrong with Gregor's talking?"

As Gregor looked to the younger one the other merc flicked his wrist. Gregor flinched to the side, dagger catching his shoulder just under the pad. He recoiled against the wall, sword braced for an attack as the younger merc moved to finish him.

"What're you doin' boy?! Let's go!" The older merc shouted from the door. The young man looked at his comrade and Gregor lunged. Twisting the sword out of his opponent's hand he drew his own over the man's collarbone, tip pointed directly down to his heart.

"All Gregor needs is information!" He proclaimed, grinning to the man in the doorway. He only needed one.

"I don't know who or what you are," the older merc frowned at him, hand on the doorframe, "But _if_ you're real and _if _you think any of this matters, you're dead. We're all, _godamn,_ dead. Kill the boy if you want, but we're not far behind–!"

"Gregor hate drama-talk." Gregor interrupted, plunging his blade into torso. Hilt tapped clavicle and the blade slid free again. The young man dropped to his knees and fell forward wordlessly, mouth working silently as blood collected under him.

"Now you see, Gregor is serious man – no more talk of the crazy–"

The man's expression was unfazed as his comrade died meters from him, but shifted immediately to that of abject terror as stairs creaked. Gregor frowned.

The man jerked backwards as if yanked by an invisible cane, disappearing behind the wall. Gregor stared before pursuing taking the stairs three at a time. Bolting through the bar Gregor skidded suddenly; the glass was slick with something dark. He caught the familiar scent of metallic rust and frowned. The second body had disappeared.

"Gregor is like squirrel, forgetting where he putting bodies..." He muttered, glancing around and making quickly for the exit.

He stopped in the back room where he'd first entered. He distinctly remembered the body here. He'd taken the charm from his neck. Left him with feet over the threshold, door open. The door was still open, rain hard outside as the storm set in.

But there was no body. Instead a trail of blood, pooled where the man's head had rested, stretched out over the threshold and into the muddy street.

_Creak_.

Gregor looked up to the ceiling. Slow, deliberate footsteps made their way across the floor to the stairs.

"Gregor..."

Stairs creaked and Gregor stepped backwards, hand gripping sword tightly. That voice. "No..."

"Gregor, why did you... Why..."

Glass crunched.

"No, Tharja tell Gregor you no blame him – this not real!"

"Help... Me..."

Lightning flashed illuminating a ghastly figure in the doorway to the kitchen, quivering for the split second before darkness took it again.

Gregor stumbled backwards out the door, sword waving. "Not real – not real!"

"Gregor?" A hand grasped his forearm and he spun, sword plunging.

Grey eyes widened in surprise, looking down.

"How... Impolite..."

Virion slid to his knees, hand slipping as he held his side where Gregor's sword rested.

* * *

"Negative! I repeat – storm is _inbound_ – breaking _off_!" Cordelia shouted as rain hammered them. The last few lightning strikes had been entirely too close. "We're coming home!"

Tharja rolled her eyes. "Whatever, get us the hell out of here – they can get the memo when we hand it to them in person."

"–stood, Arch–. –sign of– ...Actual?"

Cordelia shook her head, giving up on communications as she wheeled around. They needed to get out, now.

* * *

Frederick scowled, pushing the chalice away from him in annoyance as he stood behind Chrom again. "Think that's the last we're going to–"

"–ait, Cordelia. Isn't– where are the cavalry?"

Chrom glanced to Robin, who frowned.

"What about the cavalry?" Robin spoke slowly and clearly, leaning over the chalice.

"Stahl – Sully, just their horses. Where'd they–?"

Robin looked to Frederick for some tactical explanation for why, if he was interpreting this correctly, their cavalry would be on foot, off mission. Frederick only shook his head in answer to his unasked question.

"Repeat: where are the–?"

"–urgent, Virion– help." Lon'qu's voice broke into the conversation. "Wounded– bleeding out. Ang– Three moving to rendezvous. Clear for –traction?"

"Negative, som– wrong! Moving to investig–Ah!" Cordelia's voice cut off as a cry of surprise sounded through the chalice.

* * *

"...Archangel?" Lon'qu tapped the chalice filling with rainwater, crouched in the middle of the empty alley. Gregor carried an unconscious Virion bridal-style nearby and watched the chalice anxiously for the clear to move for the exit. "Archangel, respond. Tharja?"

"Communications might have been lost." Lucina called from the corner, looking up and down the street. "I just saw them that way," she pointed, "could lightning...?"

"No." Lon'qu replied, frowning as he flicked the goblet helplessly. He wasn't a magic-technician. "I didn't hear any thunder after she cut off, just that something was wrong..."

"No matter! Virion need healing!" Gregor called, moving down the alley toward the way they'd entered town.

"Wait." Lon'qu called, cupping the chalice to his ear.

"Gregor won't let–"

"Wait!"

They all looked before Lon'qu jumped back as a hurried voice shouted from the cup.

* * *

"Evac – need evac! Now!" Tharja's voice came through loud and clear, filling the command tent. "Cordelia – down. Too many –!" She began to break up as sounds of roaring fire filtered the noise.

"Gods... What are–?!" Lon'qu's voice exclaimed, sounding distant from the chalice, followed by the sounds of boots.

"Run– whatever – ...keep running!" Lucina's voice became louder before fading away as if passing them. "Father, Robin, – don't come! –own way back!"

Skittering scrapes and slapping feet resounded through the water before the _thunk_ of the goblet hitting the ground, going silent.

"Mobilize the auxiliary, I'll move with what we have available." Robin ordered, standing and grabbing his cloak. Frederick looked to Chrom.

"Did I lose command of this mission?" Robin asked loudly, snapping Frederick's attention back to him, "I gave you an order, _Captain_."

"Prince Chrom–!"

"Has undermined me enough for one day, I think." Hard eyes fell on Chrom who met his gaze evenly.

"We didn't know..." Chrom defended, eyes betraying emotion.

"We could have prepared – moved like _I_ advised. Since when has my tactical reasoning ever been called into question, Chrom? When did I merit this suspicion?"

"I trust your wisdom, Avatar–" Chrom spoke calmly, averting his eyes.

"So I keep hearing, yet I still bear an extra shadow."

"You will bear a hundred shadows if it means my daughter is protected!" Chrom shouted, standing. "And if that means being suspicious of even my closest friends then so be it – but I will be damned thrice over if she must lose her family and loved ones again. I will _not_ let her see the hell she grew up in come to pass. Do you know how hard it is for me, permitting her in battle like this? It's more than... Any father should bear."

Chrom sat again, leaning forward into his palm as he held his side. Frederick moved behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder as he watched Robin. "You are our tactician, and you command our forces. Lucina included. No one merits more scrutiny when it comes to her security."

"Winning this war was never about my duty, Robin. It's about my friends, my family..." Chrom looked up from his hand to watch Robin, eyes wet. "I couldn't bear to... Gods, have I already failed her?"

Robin watched his friend, the mighty prince Chrom, the leader of their country and head of their army, slayer of beasts and men, begin to weep as a helpless father facing the possibility of having lost his daughter. He stared wordlessly, unable to offer criticism nor sympathy.

Donning his cloak he pulled the hood over his head as he departed. Chrom called after him.

"Robin..."

He stopped.

"Whatever... However she... Please bring her home. For me."

Robin turned, stepping out into the rain.

"Not for you."


	5. The Lost

**Did my first ever haunted house/maze/hayride this year. First ever, because I am a complete pansy. While fun, I thought it might give me some inspiration to add some scenes here and there, but really I just got a headache from strobe lights and another addition to my list of life's unanswerable questions:**

**Why does a clown need a chainsaw?**

**Also Protip for reading and writing: to make any horror fic better, listen to the Exorcist theme. Atmosphere is everything.**

* * *

**Chapter V: The Lost**

Sumia's pegasus galloped full speed down the muddy trail. The sky darkened as late afternoon set in with the storm, light rain pausing as they passed under another thick copse.

Lightning flashed again and Sumia took air, risking low danger for moderate speed as they skimmed along the path. Robin jostled as she landed again, resuming full gallop around the corner to arrive at the rendezvous. Deserted.

Sumia looked back at Robin through her visor. He dismounted, striding quickly around the clearing. This was the right place but the rain had washed away any evidence of their team. The pegasus stamped its feet as thunder boomed, circling before Sumia guided it under nearby trees for shelter.

"You wait here in case the others return, I'll move ahead and continue the search." She called across the clearing.

Robin shook his head. "No, we're sticking together. We don't know what's going on here, Stahl and Sully may have just been sidetracked."

She watched him silently, not believing that possibility any more than he did.

"...I told him... God-damn-_told_ him, but no. No, no no no no no..."

Faint muttering could be heard from the woods beside Sumia. A shape moved between trees. Robin crossed the clearing to get a better view.

"No, _save_ the girl, he says. See where that got him? Nothing. Nothing but mess. God damn it all..."

The pegasus lurched as a person stumbled between the trees, falling over its backside. Sumia called out, dismounting and supporting the body. Robin recognized the dark red armor.

Sumia hurriedly removed the knight's helm, deep rend rendering the piece of armor almost useless. Sully blinked up at her confusedly.

"Gotta... Tell Chrom..." Sully's eyes rolled and she fell unconscious. A cut ran from her temple to the back of her head, blood running freely over her ear down her neck.

"She needs help!" Sumia looked to Robin, trying to support the other woman as she fell limp against her.

"Get her back to camp." Robin commanded, stripping Sully's armor as Sumia mounted up again. He hoisted the unconscious woman in front of Sumia and regarded them gravely. "Send reinforcements when you can, order them through the west entrance. I'll move ahead to find the others."

"I thought we were sticking together? Robin, it's too dangerous to allow you–"

"Parameters have shifted – that's an order, Sumia."

She closed her mouth mid-retort and nodded stiffly. "...Sir. I'll come back."

"Take your time." He responded dryly as she departed the clearing and he stumbled up the hillside. The rain made the fallen leaves slick and mud slippery, and it wasn't long before his gloves were filthy from grabbing tree roots and rocks for support.

He reached the top of the hill, looking down over the town. As deserted as he'd heard, mapped out exactly as Cordelia recorded. Stepping forward something caught his foot with a dull _clunk_.

A hollow gauntlet. Dull green. Further ahead a boot. He followed the bizarre trail of a disembodied suit of armor, passing enough pieces to assemble Stahl over again... But no Stahl. Frowning he proceeded down the hill. His boot sank into mud and the ground gave way, tumbling him to the bottom of a slope with a cascade of rocks and mud in tow.

Robin grunted, looking up. Glazed eyes stared blankly at him through the visor of a helmet a foot away. He reached forward grimly, steeling himself as he tipped the helmet to the side.

He averted his eyes. "Stahl... I'm sorry..."

Stahl represented the ideal Shepherd. He was kind, well liked, and Robin's friend. His loss would be taken hard. But he couldn't focus on that now. He could still help others. It wasn't the time for mourning. Robin rested a hand on the helm, recovering and rising to his feet.

The village gates loomed above and he cautiously made his way forward, spotting a cavalier's longsword embedded in the edge near the entrance. Notched hilt. Sully's.

Good soldier. Made them pay.

Who "they" were remained a mystery, no blood stained the ground on the other side of the gate. No signs of battle. This wasn't the behavior of typical ruffians or Risen attack. Their enemy was employing something entirely new against them.

Against them.

Robin looked up and down the street, seeing for himself how labyrinthine the town wound. How isolated any section of it was. It wasn't a random attack, it was chosen. For them. He placed a hand on the corner of a house. These people were dead, because their homes were convenient to ambush the Shepherds. Their protectors.

A reptilian shriek swooped overhead and he jumped. Cherche descended nearby, wyvern gouging the ground as it landed.

"Flying's dangerous, we don't need any more rescue missions today." Robin reprimanded as she scanned up and down the street. He frowned, "Weren't you on relief?"

Cherche looked to him, then back to the streets. "Frederick said we needed support."

"I wasn't expecting him to find you."

"Minerva has a nose for trouble. I came back early. Where is Lon'qu?" She leaned forward, carefully removing a piece of cloth from under her breastplate and holding it out for Minerva.

"Actual. Last known location–"

"Minerva has him." She interrupted as her mount inhaled deeply and trilled, facing the alley south of them.

"Cherche, I need help locating everyone. You would be more useful in finding where Cordelia went down."

"I'm going for Actual, you can find Cordelia."

"You may not be a formal Shepherd, but you will obey the chain of command while serving in this army." He ignored Minerva's warning growl and placed a hand on the reigns. "I wasn't asking."

Cherche regarded him coolly as Minerva moved in a small circle, sliding out of his grip. "What if it were Lucina?"

He stiffened, hand in mid-reach to grab the reigns again.

"What if _I_ ordered you to not go after her?"

"I would obey." He lied, gritting his teeth. "As you would."

"Not today, I'm afraid." She responded calmly, Minerva pushing past him, "I'll serve any punishment you see fit if we make it back to base camp."

He didn't try to stop her as the wyvern's tail slid behind a tall building and disappeared.

"Dammit..."

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

"Of course." Panne grit her teeth at Gaius, glowering. She'd _heard_ everything, from the deafening thunder to the bombardment of raindrops that barraged her sensitive eardrums. What she couldn't do was pick out what it was, or where it came from.

Gaius looked to her apologetically, then glanced out of the alley up the street. "Sounded like big-time destruction. Think our guardian angels came to keep us company?"

"When the storm moved in they were supposed to return home. Something must have changed–" She was interrupted when an explosion shook the ground. She winced, tilting her head in pain.

"...Did you hear–"

"_Yes_." She nodded up the street, flexing her jaw, "That way."

Gaius cased the street one more time before stalking out, hugging the side of the building. Panne overtook him silently. She leaned around the corner ahead before standing straight. "...Something must have changed."

He stepped out behind her, taking in the interior of a building as if a giant had carved half the structure away into rubble. Dark embers smoldered under the rain, black smoke rising in piles of debris. "I thought this was just gonna be a smash and grab. What the hell is going on?"

But Panne ignored him, sniffing the air and wrinkling her small nose. "Blood." She moved further up the street as Gaius approached the rubble. He knew better than to shout for survivors, whatever did this was as likely to be hostile as it was roaming around.

Something protruded from a pile of bricks. A mangled stick of red meat. A familiar rise in the throat came the moment he realized it was a limb, skin torn from the wrist like pulling back a long sleeve. Gaius looked away, thinking about something else. He hurriedly unwrapped a flavored chewing stick and popped it in his mouth to calm himself. He didn't know who'd partaken in this battle, but they'd missed it by seconds, and he had no desire to search for fresh bodies.

Wet fur brushed his arm and he jumped as Panne appeared beside him. She jerked her head and he followed her back up the street. "Find anything?"

She didn't answer as they rounded a corner and Gaius dry heaved as he turned away immediately. A flashed image was all he got, forever etched in his memory. It was as if someone had dropped an enormous bag of meat from a great height and smeared it across the town center.

"_What_ is..." He burped, holding the top of his chest between unwrapping another chewing stick. The other had fallen from his mouth. "Not us, right? Tell me that's not us."

"It would seem we have lost our eyes and ears in the sky." Panne answered, eyes narrowed as she walked alongside the carnage on the balls of her long feet. "Though our friends do not appear among the... Wreckage."

"Who – that's the pegasus?!" He exclaimed, almost looking back before deciding he didn't need a second take. "Did it forget how to fly?"

Panne shook her head. "I can't tell the cause just from dismembered remains loosely connected by tattered flesh..." She ignored Gaius' hurling sound as he bent double, "But the insides seem to have been moved. I don't see how its wing could have landed so far away. Or that leg. See these entrails?"

She appeared before him holding a section of intestines and he emptied his stomach onto the cobblestone. She continued as if he were listening. "These look like bite marks. Open your mouth, let me see your teeth."

"Please..." Gaius heaved again, crawling away from her, "_Stop_!"

She let the remains drop and frowned at him, holding her hands out for the rain to wash. "You have a weak stomach, manspawn."

"You know I don't do _this_. I'm a thief, not a killer. I open locks, hearts and thighs." He managed a roguish wink, somewhat less suave than if he'd been standing and didn't have spittle running down his chin. "I can't do... That stuff." He waved behind him, not looking.

"Very useful in a fight." Panne sighed, rubbing her hands together to wash away the leftover blood.

"Hey this was supposed to be a _rescue._ Not spooky-gorey town."

She grabbed his shoulder as she passed, lifting him to uneasy feet as they made their way back to the half-building. "Stay close then, manspawn. I'll keep you safe."

"My hero."

A screech tore the air, followed by sounds of running footsteps. They stared around, trying to find the source amidst the echoes. A plume of fire shot into the sky behind a building to the north. Flare. Truly a last resort, given their numbers on this mission.

Gaius blinked and Panne was already half way down the street. "Wait!" He called, visualizing the briefing map, "This way!" He made for an alley directly ahead of them. If he recalled right it was a shortcut through this section of town.

The alley was too narrow for more than one person at a time and Panne was behind him in moments.

"...when I see you in hell!"

"Tharja, and others." Panne called from behind him. Before he could respond she leapt overhead, catching her stride again and dipping around the corner.

A thunderous blast ripped the air and he stumbled to his knees as the buildings on either side of him shuddered. His ears rang amidst the echoing roars. He stared at the ground. Chewing stick. "Damn, going through these like toothpicks..." He climbed uneasily forward, leaning heavily on the wall.

Around another corner he found Panne, still stunned. He helped her to her feet as they made for the break ahead.

The first thing that hit them was the smell – like burning flesh and hair. Then they took in the sight. The street was spotted with globs of melted meat. A short distance ahead to their left Tharja sat against the wall, holding her leg.

"H-hey, Sunshine!" Gaius called as he let go of Panne of moved to help.

Her eyes flickered open briefly. "Idiot."

"What's going on – what were you–?"

"Get us out of here..." She mumbled, shaking her head before going limp. Her thigh was bleeding badly, and the magic she used to wipe the street clean must have exhausted her. She sat against a store front, inside the smashed window he could see Cordelia prone on the floor. Her armor bore dents and gashes, exposed skin bruised.

"Lissa's gonna be working overtime..."

"Gaius..." Panne called to him. She stood in front of what could only be described as a "blast of meat" against the wall, already sloughing away in the rain.

"I'm not going near that, whatever it is."

"They were manspawn." She leaned in, careful not to touch it. "Or they smell like manspawn."

Gaius looked at Tharja, still unconscious. She referred to killing people often, but mass genocide didn't seem her type. She must have had good reason to obliterate what could have been the people they were sent to save.

"Maybe they were just mercs?" He offered, trying to keep it simple.

"Poor ones. No armor, no weapons." She noted, scanning the street again.

"Screw this, I've had a bad feeling since we got here and we haven't seen head or tail of civilians. Let's grab our wounded and head back. I'll take getting chewed out to whatever..." He took in the puddles again, "Whatever is going on here. You with me?"

"Always." Panne nodded, stooping to tear Tharja's cloak into a long strip for a makeshift bandage.

Gaius looked past her as she stepped inside to grab Cordelia. An unsettled feeling picked at the back of his brain. All successful thieves had something in common – an intuition that acted as a silent alarm of sorts. Was a job too risky, were the guards around the next corner – it separated the professionals from the kid who gets nabbed on his third gig. Gaius had his share of experiences, and right now the alarms were screaming at him to beat feet. It took all his willpower to wait for Panne.

The feeling of being watched, turning back down the south street. A tall silhouette, dead center of the road three blocks ahead. Its shoulders slouched and head hung, but he could feel the gaze on him. Hungry, burning. It wasn't the stance of a someone waiting for a rescue.

"H-hello?" Gaius shouted, squinting to pick out any details but the rain and distance made it impossible. A clatter across the street took his eyes away for a split second, seeing nothing before facing forward. The figure was gone.

"...The hell?" He frowned, moving to the broken window. "Panne? You hear anyone else around?"

It took her a moment to notice him. "No..." She frowned, tilting her head as she stripped Cordelia's armor, "I think my ears are hurt."

"Yeah well, let's hope Lissa is a part-time veterinarian." He muttered, looking back down the street.

Five figures replaced the one that had disappeared. He stared. "Uh... Panne?" He whispered loudly, not taking his eyes off this time. Panne emerged with Cordelia, stooping to throw Tharja over her shoulder effortlessly. It took her a second to follow his gaze and stiffen, nose twitching.

"Have they said anything?" She asked quietly.

"Not the talkative-sort..."

"The inhabitants?"

"Dunno, don't care. Fight or flight? I'm leaning towards–"

"Flight is preferable."

"Woman after my own heart. Can you clear the north gate?" Gaius asked as they slowly began backing away up the street. The figures didn't move. She looked at him.

"I say we get over that, make west around the town and hoof it back to camp. Maybe a two hour ruck on the main road."

"For you." She stated dryly, adjusting her load.

"I got faith."

"We'll need luck."

"Got plenty of that too." He grinned, faltering when they entered an intersection. Two blocks in either direction, more figures stood facing them. "...I hope."

He glanced ahead. The five figures were now eight, a block closer than they were before.

"Let's move!"

A screech tore behind him, spurring him as he bolted up the street. The wall a block away, three meters high. It loomed much taller now the prospect of climbing it was upon them.

Panne lagged slightly now she carried two people. He ran ahead, ensuring the alleys were clear as the shapes sprinted after them. Removing his broad dagger from its shoulder sheath he rammed the blade waist high into the wall.

Gaius knelt and braced his arms against the wood as Panne approached. He nearly collapsed under her combined weight but she sprang off his shoulder and caught one foot on the top of the wall. She grunted, struggling with balance as her weight began sliding backwards.

A howl sounded a block away. Footsteps rushed from every angle.

Gaius stepped back, licking his lips. He'd only have enough time for one run, but Panne's shoulders rocked dangerously as she leaned forward in vain.

_'Damn... That was my last chewing stick, too...'_

He ran for the wall, stepping off the dagger and throwing his shoulder into Panne's backside.

Panne lurched ahead, cursing Gaius as she now began losing her balance in the forward position. She glanced back, seeing dozens of savage looking forms swarming the wall before she made a clumsy landing on the other side.

She winced, checking the status on her two comrades. Despite all the violent jostling and movement they appeared unharmed. Their pulses were slow and steady. But she wasn't a healer, they'd need treatment for their injuries soon.

She looked up, noting the quiet.

"Manspawn," She called callously, "Come, we have to go now."

No sounds could be heard from the other side.

"Gaius?" She tried again, realization setting in.

Rain fell softly as she sank to a knee. The wall stood tall and silent before her.

* * *

Puddles splashed as boots pounded down the alley, ragged breathing accompanying the sounds of rain and running water.

Lon'qu looked around, leaning heavily on the street corner catching his breath.

"Lon'qu..."

He spun, sword wavering

"You left me... Left me for them..."

"Stop!" He shouted to the empty alley, unable to keep the panic from his voice.

"Left me..."

"Enough!" He turned up the street, completely lost. He had no orientation of his surroundings. The voice had been haunting him for the last hour since he'd separated from the others. "What do you want?!"

"Left me to die..."

"Shut up!"

Teeth grit, eyes clenched. It wasn't real. It wasn't there, where it happened. It couldn't know, it wasn't there. It wasn't real.

He found himself resting against a door. He pushed it open and stumbled inside. A type of warehouse, isles of large boxes and storage containers lined the room. He'd given up on losing the voice in his mind, the only thing he could do now was...

Lightning flashed, illuminating the darkness. He was alone.

He walked haggardly to the middle of the room, unfastening his coat as he fumbled for a light. Finding an overhead lamp and matches over the mantle he stood in the middle of the dusty floor, dim light casting walls in long shadows.

Lon'qu dropped to his knees, steadying his breath. He held the sword at his side and closed his eyes.

"I've been haunted by you every day since it happened. You think today's anything special?"

"Please..." Faint sobbing could be heard from every corner of the room. "Please..."

He opened his eyes, staring at bare feet under a ragged, dirty white dress. The light stopped halfway up her body. He took a shaky breath, hand fastened on his sword.

"You've tormented me long enough."

He lunged forward, drawing his blade and slicing air. He stood alone in the storeroom as lightning flashed.

Sweat condensed on his brow. Was he losing his mind?

The voice wailed from every corner again. Dark eyes shifted, darting between every shadow.

"Please... Please... _Please!_"

He spun. Dead, white skin, red eyes crying blood as a black mouth opened to scream.

_'Ke'ri...'_ He dropped to his knees, unable to make a sound. Sword clattered miles away.

Her mouth opened wider as a guttural death rattle reverberated around the room. Ice-cold hands gripped his face, bringing it closer. He couldn't break contact with those horrible, dead eyes. It would be the last thing he would see.

"Sorry, but you had your turn."

Bloodshot eyes widened as a broadaxe cleaved abdomen-deep down her neck. Black blood sprayed forth, showering Lon'qu who stared unfazed.

Ke'ri dropped to her knees, croaking feebly. She turned to face her attacker as her torso began to split.

"He's mine now."

The axe yanked back as Cherche thrust a steel boot forward, heel meeting skull and a loud crack splintered the air. Ke'ri crumpled to the floor as Cherche stepped forward hurriedly, cradling Lon'qu's head.

"You're okay, I'm here."

He simply leaned forward, resting the top of his head against her breastplate. She removed a cloth from under her armor and gently wiped his neck of the black ichor. His shoulders wracked softly as a low sobbing filled the room.

"Shhh..." She cooed softly, holding him close, "It's alright... I'm here..."

"She's... Gone." He muttered between breaths.

She rested her chin on his head, embracing him. "She was never here."


	6. Eye of the Storm

**Last chapter for the month of October, I'm heading out of town so it's time to bring this arc to a close. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and given feedback thus far, I hope this chapter and November's continuation will be as enjoyable!**

* * *

**Chapter VI: Eye of the Storm**

Robin checked around the corner. He'd seen his quarry pass this way. He was almost on it now, if it didn't evade him yet again. It took every ounce of stealth and cunning he had to track it this long. He looked down the dark alley that dipped behind the large building before him. Night had fallen and visibility was poor, but he could just make out the bottom of the landing before it turned around the structure, likely leading to a maintenance or back entryway.

He calmed himself, resting a hand on his sword as he descended. Around the corner he saw the alley open into a large clearing, isolated from the rest of the streets. Rain fell across the cobblestone but it was otherwise clear. No sign of anyone coming through this way.

"...Hey... Over here..."

A voice beckoned from the opposite end of the deserted clearing. He didn't recognize it over the rain and hesitated, trying to spot who had spoken.

"This way... Hurry!"

He looked around, unable to discern if the words were meant for him or if he was overhearing someone. The voice came from a cellar door on the opposite end of the clearing. The building over it was decrepit and run down, but perhaps that's where the civilians had held up.

He stepped forward.

"Don't go."

Robin jumped, staring at a blue eye behind a cracked back door to the building beside him.

"Don't follow it."

He took half a step back, unsure who to trust. A hand shot out of the darkness, grabbing his cloak and pulling him inside.

Fumbling for his sword in the dim light he felt a hand press against his mouth, pushing him against the wall.

"It's me, it's me!" Lucina's hushed voice whispered urgently.

He stopped struggling, staring at her silhouette in the darkness. She moved back towards the door.

"Lucina... I've been looking for you for a while."

She shook her head, "I told you not to come."

"How many others are there?"

"We were separated, I've been alone for the last hour."

"Any idea where they are?"

She didn't say anything, but adjusted herself so he could move to the crack in the door. "Look out there. Slowly."

He looked at her before doing as he was told. The dark alley stood empty. Cracking the door wider he looked further down towards the clearing. The cellar door was open, short distance away a form moved out of sight behind the corner of a building.

"What is it?"

"Something there are a lot more of, after today."

"What are... They?"

The figure reappeared dragging something behind it. It reached the cellar door and disappeared inside, thumping sounds echoing as the object hit the stairs one by one.

"Rhags. From my time." Lucina breathed in his ear, face beside his. "Psychics, shapeshifters... Monsters."

"What, like risen?"

He felt her shake her head. "Risen were the bulk of Grima's forces, but they were far from the worst."

"What do they want?"

"Same thing Grima wants: to exterminate mankind. But if risen are the hammer, rhags are the scalpels. The greatest human bastions weren't torn down by brute force. They were infiltrated, betrayed from inside."

The figure appeared again, moving to the entrance of the alley and staring up towards them. Robin could barely make out the sharp eyes searching like hungry spotlights. It turned, neck cracking as an oily substance covered its skin, enveloping its limbs and shimmering for a moment then receding.

Twenty meters before him, a perfect replica of Gaius now stood, surveying the clearing.

Lucina let out a breath she'd been holding. "First people refuse to believe it, until everyone is accusing everyone else. We tore ourselves apart. They represent the worst of Grima's influence, desperation and despair."

"Where are the others?" He repeated turning back to her.

"What I don't understand is how they exist yet. Perhaps Grima is summoning ranks of risen, but he shouldn't be powerful enough to create these..."

"Lucina, we need to find your friends."

She looked to him. He watched her expectantly, licking his lips.

"As our Captain of the Guard since Frederick retired I thought you'd care to know more about them."

"Yes, but right now my priority is returning you home." He smiled, reaching for her shoulder. She drew away, hand resting on sword hilt. He sighed, rolling his eyes, "He's not Captain of the Guard, is he?"

"You're the psychic." She responded dryly.

"Lucina," He uttered through a Cheshire grin, "We've missed you."

Falchion blazed before strong hands gripped her shoulders, spinning her around and slamming her through the door.

Lucina cried out as the wood splintered and she hit hard ground. She gasped for breath, wind knocked out of her as Robin stepped into the alley. His skin shimmered briefly before his eyes flashed, slitted pupils locked on her.

"I told you, Lucina. There's nowhere you can run we won't find you." He reached for her throat, lifting her up with one arm. Her knee connected with his ribs and he grunted, throwing her into the clearing. She scrambled to her feet, coughing and holding her neck.

"Even across time. It's... Fate."

Her eyes moved to Falchion. He appeared before her, too fast to stop his hands covered her mouth and throat.

"You didn't think Naga was the only one powerful enough to make a portal, did you?"

Fingers fumbled over the dagger sheath on her thigh, trying to pull the blade free.

"You've been gone too long, Lucina... Welcome home."

She grunted into the cold palm as she rammed the dagger up through his elbow. He grimaced and released her, recoiling. Lucina lunged for the sword only to be tackled from the side. Gaius quickly pulled her arms behind her back as she was brought up to face Robin again.

"Do you know a rhag's greatest pleasure, Lucina?"

"Burning in hell."

"Not quite." He shimmered again, oily skin turning black before receding. What stood before her looked like a horrible burn victim, raw red flesh exposed to open air. She clenched her eyes. "It's despair. No more fully expressed than someone's last fears come to pass in their final moments. You should be honored, not many have seen a rhag's true form. Look at me, Lucina."

She felt a mangled hand grip her chin and face her forward.

"Look at me, and see the future you cannot stop. It's terrible, isn't it? Your last hope, all your efforts... For nothing. Look at me, and know defeat..."

She glared defiantly into sunken eyes.

"Ah... Maybe fear of loss has been honed to something more... Specific." Black oil mended broken skin as the rhag reformed. "What ever could be worse than... There it is..." It muttered, growing slightly taller as its voice deepened. "Is this better?"

Lucina lashed out, kicking the rhag's face as it donned Robin's mask again. The rhag stumbled as Gaius restrained her again with difficulty. Robin collected himself, resetting his jaw with a chuckle. "Is that any way to treat your lover?"

"You're _not_ Robin!" She snarled, struggling against the strong grip behind her.

Not-Robin nodded to the other rhag who released her. Her eyes darted to Falchion before he spoke. "Do you know how a rhag takes their form, Lucina?" She glowered in response. "We kill for it."

"You're lying." She spat in forced calm, stepping in a wide semicircle towards her weapon. Not-Robin mirrored her movement.

"Only way to be sure the original doesn't come and muck everything up. Only way to remain undetected. So maybe I'm not him..." He smiled and opened his arms wide, inviting, "But this is the last embrace he'll ever offer you in this lifetime."

Falchion was forgotten as she screamed, charging him.

"Lying filth!" She yelled, slamming him against the back of the building. His head cracked against the stone and he laughed, wincing in pain. Hearing footsteps to the right she stepped her shoulder into Gaius' face and sent him reeling backwards.

"Can you – do it?" Robin chuckled between slams against the wall, "Can you _kill_ him?"

"You're _not_ him!" She screamed as she lifted him off the wall and slammed him bodily to the ground. "You're a sickness of a dead world, and you have no place here!"

She pulled her boot-dagger free and held it high. The rhag's expression changed from amusement to surprise before being submerged in black oil. A strong hand caught her wrist mid-plunge. She growled as they wrestled for control, suppressing the shock upon realizing she was staring into her own face.

"Let's see if he agrees."

* * *

A scream tore the air from the alley to his right. Robin gave up caution and broke into a run, descending into the darkness and emerging from the alley. He pulled his hood back, staring as Gaius clambered to his feet and two Lucina's rolled over one another, dagger between them.

Electricity sparked between his fingertips as he drew his sword, calling out. Both Lucina's stared at him.

"Robin!" The bottom Lucina shouted, pointing to Gaius, "Look out, that's not him!"

Gaius stared at her before charging Robin. When a meter separated them Robin brought a hand up, electricity discharging. The usually bright bolt became blinding as it reflected off every falling raindrop, enveloping the area with blue flash that averted everyone's gaze. When vision adjusted again Gaius lay staring at the sky, eyes wide.

A cry split the air and he spun to see top-Lucina plunge the dagger into the other's chest.

"No!"

"Help!" Lucina clutched at the dagger feebly, reaching for him with her other hand. "Robin!"

"Off!" Robin ordered. Top Lucina held up her arms, slowly getting off her counterpart.

"That's not me, Robin." The standing Lucina insisted, backing away as his fingers sparked.

"It's lying." The wounded Lucina refuted, wincing as she moved towards Falchion.

Robin stared at the unwounded Lucina who met his gaze evenly. "Please, Robin. That monster isn't me."

He pointed his sword at her while backing up towards the sound of ringing metal as Falchion was slid off the ground.

"Help me back to camp."

"We're not done here." Robin answered behind him, not taking his eyes off other-Lucina.

"What else do you need to take care of?"

"Robin!"

He turned as sword slid home.

He met Lucina's eyes, frowning as he looked down. Both her hands covered his as Falchion clattered to the ground. He met her eyes again as she shimmered. "You do."

Robin pushed her back, sliding his sword free of her stomach. She growled, hitting the wall and slumping to the side as dark blood oozed across the ground.

The real Lucina moved behind him, retrieving Falchion.

"You think this changes anything?" The gravely wounded Lucina snarled, clutching her stomach as her legs pushed at the ground in agony.

Lucina stepped forward, lifting the rhag's chin with the tip of her blade. "It means anything can change, serpent."

"Hah!" The rhag's head tilted back against the wall, chuckling as its skin turned slick again, "Enjoy today, hero, when–!"

Lucina swiftly stepped to the side, Falchion grating along the wall. The rhag's head fell into its lap, head a shapeless mass caught mid-transformation. She took a deep breath. "Now then, –!"

She was interrupted when Robin's sword fell to the ground as he hugged her tightly, almost lifting her off her feet. She tensed until she heard his frantic breath.

"Gods I was so scared I'd lost you."

The rain was unfelt as she stood sheltered by his arms. Adrenaline still pumped but a soothing air fell over her as she was simply held. She allowed herself a moment's reprieve, resting her forehead against his neck. While her clothes were soaked and night air chilled to the bone, his embrace warmed her from the inside out.

Robin cleared his throat after a minute, realizing he was making a poor show of platonic relations and broke apart to pick up his weapon.

"I saw them moving bodies into that cellar." Lucina nodded towards the basement door, mind returning to the mission at hand. "Rhag's need to feed every couple of hours. The best way to preserve meat is to keep it alive."

"Let's hope they've had their fill recently..." Robin answered, moving to the door. Steps descended into darkness. He clenched his fist, fire appearing over his open palm. The light expanded to the bottom of the stairs, illuminating a shock of red hair and green eye before they disappeared around the corner.

"Who's there?"

"...Robin? That you?"

Robin took the steps slowly, sword before him. Around the corner Gaius stood, arms up as he surveyed them. He had a black eye and favored one leg.

"I don't have any weapons or candy, so if you're gonna beat me up and tie me down again let's just get to it."

"Hardly Shepherd resilience I've been hearing so much about." Robin said dryly, sheathing his weapon and extending a hand.

"Hey, there're escape artists and there're fighters. You're not paying me enough to be both." Gaius took his arm and leaned heavily on him, "No, wait wait!" He stopped them as Robin made for the stairs again. "I think there are others down here, deeper in. I just came to a couple minutes ago but I heard a bunch of people being dragged around."

"How many hostiles?"

"More than we want to tango with."

"Dregs." Lucina spoke up, "Rhag's convert who they can, turn them into mindless husks. Or keep them around for food."

"Will they die if we kill the remaining rhags?"

Lucina shook her head, "No way to find out how many rhags are left or who they are. We should recover who we can and evacuate."

"And leave this town to the monsters? What if it spreads?"

"We can chase down every last cancer cell or cut out the heart – Grima. We defeat him, and his power will whither. With it all of his creations."

"For once I'm digging Smile's plans. Let's just grab our hurt and go." Gaius chipped in, looking around uncertainly.

Robin didn't like leaving an enemy to lick its wounds and grow in strength, but she was right. They were in no condition to carry out a kill team and had just been granted a moment's rest. This was the moment to retreat while they still could.

"Alright, sweep the basement for any survivors. If we get separated, take the west road out."

Gaius nodded and hobbled off along the wall for support. Lucina pulled a lantern from the cellar entrance for Robin to light and disappeared around thick pillars.

Robin held his fire high and navigated long rows of wine racks in the adjacent room. The room smelled of musk and stale air, but the uncomfortably familiar scent of decay had already begun to permeate. He nearly tripped coming around a corner.

"Ouch..."

Robin knelt quickly, fumbling with bindings. "It's okay, I'm here to help. Don't worry– ...Stahl?"

An unarmored and confused looking Stahl blinked at him in the light, squinting. "Robin...? Er, Avatar, sir?"

"Just Robin." He grinned, amazed to see him. "How did you – I thought–?"

"You've gotta get out of here, sir. It was all a trap." Stahl muttered groggily.

"Not without you, soldier." Robin gave up untying the knots and sawed with his sword. "Tell me what happened."

"Ambushed, right after the drop." Stahl talked faster, shaking his head to focus on him. "Sully hears something and I see a little girl running in the woods. I get off my horse to follow her, round a tree? I'm facing me. All sorta downhill from there..." He regarded Robin cautiously, "How can I know you're you?"

"If I weren't me would I untie you or hand you a weapon?" Robin asked, standing to hold his sword pommel first.

"'Guess not. Sir." Stahl grinned, taking the hilt and pulling himself up. "Where are we?"

"In the town, freeing other captured. If we get separated, take the west road out, reinforcements should be en route."

"Sir."

"Just Robin, alright?"

"Right... Robin."

"Got someone." Lucina's voice called around the corner, sounding relieved.

"Thank the gods..." Robin replied, leading Stahl through the basement until his light fell on the barely conscious woman leaning heavily on Lucina's shoulder.

"...Oh no."

Short red hair lifted as a bruised face winced at the light.

"Where's my damn horse..."

* * *

"You're working too long, Chrom. Even Frederick's gone to bed."

"My soldiers... My friends are in danger. I've no place resting." Chrom muttered, rubbing his face before the war table. The chalice had long been silent but he couldn't stand around doing nothing, even if that's exactly all he could do. "You're the one who should be resting."

"Lissa says I'm fine, just need to take it easy a few days." Sully grinned at him. "So, if our handsome and fearless leader won't rest, I won't either."

He ignored her. Her grin faltered as she strode around the table, running her fingers along the edge.

* * *

"What about the others, did you find them?" Gaius asked, hobbling alongside Robin.

"No, but they're going to have to find their own way out." Robin nodded towards the shadows slinking in the alleys behind them. "Our time's up."

"Keep it tight, move for the exit but don't break off from the group." Lucina drew her weapon and moved to cover their rear. Stahl took flank and Robin led with Sully behind. Dregs stepped out from shops and around buildings, accumulating behind them. They clawed past one another only to hover a short distance from Lucina's sword, gnashing their teeth and shrieking at her.

They rounded the corner, spotting the west gates open just ahead. Robin grinned, not noticing the wall beside him growing a head.

A grey man leapt from the stone, tackling him. Stahl called but became busy as a small crowd of dregs emerged from the alley opposite. Sully fell on the rhag attacking Robin, lifting it by the head before running it into the ground ahead with a sickening skid. Sully didn't get hurt, she got angry.

Robin noticed Lucina's boots were passing him and he scrambled to get back in formation. Ahead Sully and Gaius leaned on one another as they hobbled for the gates, passing another alley on their right. Robin called out, running after them as Sully looked back. One blink later she was struggling to keep hold of Gaius as ravenous hands pulled him towards the dark alley. Robin aimed a hand at the dark shadows when a weight hit his shoulders pulling him to the ground.

Rolling over he came face-to-skinless-face with the rhag, snarling down at him. He grimaced, keeping its hands at bay as it attempted to bite him before he headbutted it twice, hard. Vision swimming he managed to thrust it off and clamber to his feet.

Up the street Sully swore as Gaius' hand slipped out of her grasp. She lunged forward but was thrown aside as a horse body landed, spear plunging past Gaius. He gasped as he fell to the ground, scrambling to hide behind Sumia's pegasus as she pulled back, doing a double take when she saw Sully.

"Get back to Chrom!" Robin ordered her, turning to incinerate the rhag crawling after him in a short intense blaze. "Take the wounded!"

"I can fight!" Sully yelled, yanking Sumia's spear away from her as she helped Gaius onto the pegasus. Robin blasted another dreg that dove for the horse and nodded to Sumia who took off.

The four made a fighting retreat towards the exit, moving single file to slip through the cracked gates. Robin took the rear and unleashed a blast of lightning before sliding out and throwing himself against the gate to close it.

The gate pushed out and the others moved to reinforce it. Wedging her foot at the base Lucina was able to keep it from opening, but now found herself locked against the gate door. Tentatively lifting her boot the door pushed out again and they slammed it shut once more. The others caught their breath and stared around for danger.

"There's gotta be a way to keep it shut." Stahl muttered, looking around the simple frame but unable to find anything to substitute Lucina's boot.

"Move... Ma'am." Sully addressed Lucina, nodding towards her foot but she shook her head.

"That's not happening."

"Ma'am, your safety is our duty." Sully slapped Stahl's shoulder, and the other knight nodded resolutely.

"Do I need to order you to retreat?" Lucina asked rhetorically, leaning into the gate as it pushed out once more.

"Do you need to be knocked out to move?"

"Where did Chrom find you all." Lucina muttered, "Disobey orders, no respect for authority..."

"We don't leave people behind," Stahl responded, resting a hand on her shoulder, "We take after our leaders that way."

"And stubborn." Lucina finished, looking to them, "Even if you managed to move me, I wouldn't leave you here."

Sully glanced to Robin which he took as his cue to carry her away, as if that was going to happen, and he cleared his throat. "Alternatively," he voiced, looking to the knights, "How much copper is between you two?"

Sully looked pointedly at Stahl who blushed and fumbled for his sock. "I keep a savings... Hey, laugh all you want, it's coming in use now, right?"

He emptied the small pouch in his palm and Robin fished out the copper coins. "Not a lot but should be enough to buy us some time. Lucina, with me."

She traded bootplaces with Sully and followed Robin along the gate to where it met the wall. Once there he felt along the wood and peered through the cracks.

"Here," He pointed to a spot about knee-high in the crevice, "Stab until you hit the hinge." She complied, tapping metal on her first attempt. He lined the copper along the entrance to the crack and motioned for her to raise Falchion slightly. "Don't want it to catch until it hits the other side..."

"Robin, what are you–" She stopped as a small dart of blue flame blazed from the palm of his hand.

"I know I make this look easy, but if you could... Let me concentrate..." He muttered, sweat beading his brow as he focused his energy into an intense concentration of fire. We waved the flame over the coins, watching as they slowly lost form and began sliding down Falchion into darkness. At first the stream hissed as it touched wet metal and wood but as he fed the other coins in one at a time they all melted into the darkness silently.

Lucina wrenched Falchion free and glared at the trail of copper running along the last six inches, then to Robin who shrugged abashedly. "Nothing that won't come off?"

Sully and Stahl stepped off the gate and watched, ready to throw themselves against it again. They flinched when it bulged but something caught in the hinge and failed to open.

"Now would be our time to run." Robin voiced, and the three made across the path into the forest, disappearing into the darkness as the rain washed away their tracks.

* * *

"Just wish there was something we could do to... Dunno, pass the time? Got any liquor?"

"Not much of a drinker, I'm afraid. Neither should you be, if you're on the mend." Chrom reminded Sully as she strode beside him around the table in the command tent.

"Well, just an idea. There're other things, too." She muttered, fingers grazing his along the table.

For the first time since she'd joined him he looked at her, frowning. "Everything alright, Sully?"

"Never better."

"You seem... Unwell." Chrom winced at the potentially offensive wording but put the back of his hand to her forehead to convey his meaning. She was quite cool.

"Nah, just enjoying some one-on-one time with our commander."

"Right, well, get some rest. That's an order."

"Gonna have to disobey that one, sir."

"Sully–?!" He leaned back against the table as she pushed him, flinching in pain from his aching abdomen. "The hell's wrong with you?"

"One night is all I'm asking for, Chrom."

"I'm married! And even if I wasn't–"

Chrom was cut off as cold lips pressed against his. He tried turning away but her hand kept his head steady with a strong grip. He felt something cold at his side and saw a gleam of metal in her hand. He struggled harder. She tore off of him.

He stared, seeing Frederick removing her in a choke-hold, locking out the arm holding the knife. She dropped the weapon and strained to remove his forearm from her neck, but with the knife gone he was able to tighten the hold with two arms. She rolled and elbowed his sides but he didn't give. Every exertion she made depleted her oxygen.

"Frederick!" Chrom called, tone insisting that he stop. Sully's movements became sluggish and her eyes rolled. "Frederick, enough!"

"I'm sorry, m'lord." Frederick grunted apologetically, tightening his hold now she went limp, "But a knight's betrayal has one penalty." He gave one last torque and a crack sounded around the tent. Chrom stared at him as he rose, dusted himself off and fell to one knee. "I will serve whatever punishment you see fit for disobeying, milord, but please know I did what I did to serve my duty in protecting the heirs to–"

"Get up, Frederick." Chrom interrupted, pulling the hesitant knight to his feet before staring at the body. "I don't... I don't know what to say..."

"I have no words. Sully was one of our finest."

"Something happened out there, Frederick. This wasn't the Sully we knew." Chrom looked to his bodyguard and nodded. "Thank you. I live to see another day because of you... I pray the rest of our forces have such a guardian angel."

"Was this the purpose of the attack all along? To lure some of us away while an assassin crept into camp?"

"I don't know, but I don't think sleep will come until they're home safe."

"Prep the med tent!" Hurried voices and footsteps could be heard over the rain.

Frederick poked his head out to see an exhausted Panne handing off an unconscious Cordelia. Lissa pushed past him, "Move ya big lug! Do something useful and carry Tharja!"

"Ma'am." Frederick obeyed without hesitation, lifting the woman bridal style from Panne's shoulder.

"Drop me and you'll hit the floor before I do." Tharja whispered through gritted teeth.

"Do you need medical attention?" He addressed Panne, ignoring Tharja.

"No... Just rest." Panne answered, sounded defeated despite having saved two lives. That didn't bode well.

"Recover, meet back at the command tent in zero-one hundred for a debrief." He ordered, wishing very much she was able to give a report now. But he recognized when a soldier was dead on their feet, and despite her taguel constitution carrying two people that distance was no small display of strength and endurance.

Panne started to nod before tilting her head. She turned towards the thick forest beside them, a moment later a haggard looking Gregor stumbled out from the trees carrying Virion on his back.

"Make with the healing!" He grunted, falling to his knees. Chrom appeared and took the limp Virion from his back.

Questions burned in Frederick's mind and he decided between two soldiers they should have enough energy between them to fill in the gaps.

"Go straight to the command tent. I'll be there momentarily." He ordered Panne and Gregor, departing for the medical tent with Tharja in his arms and Chrom with Virion at his side. Their healers would be working overtime, but a wounded soldier was preferable to one that didn't come home at all.

"How did you escape?" Panne asked, looking over the winded man with mild surprise. By now she'd learned taguel weren't the only ones capable of survival in tough situations.

"Always have an extra exit." Gregor winked, taking a knee in the mud to fully catch his breath.

Sounds of hoofs galloping made them turn their heads as Sumia appeared at the entrance to camp. Gaius slid off the back of her horse and limped towards them, pleased to see others had made it.

He opened his mouth to greet them before a blur appeared picking him off the ground in a tight hug. "You stupid manspawn, I thought you dead."

"Y-yeah, well..." He gasped for breath, arms bound to his sides, "That's gonna happen – if you don't let go, Whiskers."

"Where's Chrom?" Sumia demanded, looking around hurriedly.

"Here. What is it, Sumia?" Chrom answered emerging from the med tent as a look of relief spread across her features.

"Where's the Sully I dropped off earlier?"

"Er... Deceased."

"Good! I'll be back with the others!" She answered, pegasus wings beating air before she took off again. She passed Cherche landing, giving a nod before disappearing into the night.

"'Good?!' Sumia what are you..." He called, but she was already gone. He looked to the others, "Report for debrief, we should be able to piece everything together."

Frederick reappeared and stared around in disbelief. He moved to help Cherche unload Lon'qu but she shook her head. "He simply needs rest."

"If he's uninjured I need his report."

"You have other field reports, captain. I hardly think his will make a difference."

He stiffened at her cool tone which dared him to press the issue as she guided a numb-looking Lon'qu back to his tent.

"Right then..." Frederick cleared his throat, looking to the others, "Everyone else, fall in and... Just step over the body for now..."

* * *

Robin stepped outside the tent. The debrief had just ended and while he'd normally be part of the team disseminating the information they'd uncovered during the mission, tonight he just wanted to fall into his cot and sleep. The data gathered would still be there when he awoke.

Damp earth greeted his trudging boots, clouds above breaking to reveal a glimpse of moonlight. It was near midnight and his bed called him louder than it had it months.

"Robin."

He slowed, hearing her steps catch up. She'd exited the tent after him but as her sleeping quarters were directly beside Chrom's there was little need for her to stray far. Still, he didn't mind the company if she intended to stretch her legs before bed.

"Yes, Lucina? What is it?"

She stepped beside him and matched his slow pace. "I don't know how today would have turned out if you hadn't come. I owe you my gratitude."

"Chrom requested I investigate," He half-lied, looking up to the moon as they walked, "Of course I came."

"Yet, I seem to recall very specific words... What were they, 'I was so scared I'd lost you?'"

She stopped walking now as he turned, back to his tent flap.

"I worry about all our soldiers."

"Robin, enough. We aren't children, stop–"

"Lucina, Chrom was right!" He quieted his voice to a loud whisper, mindful of others trying to sleep. "He was right. This war... Any day could be the last, for either of us. If I lost you out there... I would be ruined."

"You speak as if you already hold me close to your heart."

He met her eyes, calm and calculating as they surveyed him. Always appraising, scanning for a chink in the armor.

"How did you know it was me, today?" She asked softly, tilting her head.

"Like you'd lose to your fake." He smirked, glad for the opportunity to lighten the mood. She shared his small smile but waited patiently, face expectant. He sighed heavily, "Your eyes..."

"Oh." She looked away, flushing and feeling slightly foolish. The brand would be difficult to imitate, if the rhag was rushed it made sense it might skip a little detail like that.

"No, I mean your eyes. When they look at me they... Soften. You have such fire in you, Lucina. A strength unlike any other. And when you look at me I..." She turned to him, and his breath caught. "I feel strong, bold, fearless... Yet weak all at the same time. She – it, was so scared and fragile. When it looked at me I felt only pity. And I knew it wasn't you."

She stared up at him, resting hands on the chest of his damp cloak. She leaned forward, lightly pushing him into his tent and he backed away, holding her shoulders.

He stopped backpedaling and stood his ground, bracing himself, "Lucina–!"

Lucina's lips covered his, interrupting his protest. Her arms came around his neck, pulling him against her. He held the back of her head and waist, heart pounding so hard he thought he would pass out. Every thought screamed at him to cease immediately while every fiber told him it was right.

She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his, eyes closed as she caught her breath. "Frederick is going to be filing reports most of the night. He won't notice if I don't return to my tent."

"No, Lucina–!"

"You believe me strong, Robin? I live every day in fear, that tomorrow will be the last for humankind. And I thank Naga every morning I wake to see another sun rise for us." She opened her eyes, holding his face close to hers, "When I'm here, in your arms, I forget about it all. I just want the war to be over, not just to ensure our survival, but to be with you. You're my sanctuary, and there's no place I'd rather be than resting in your embrace."

She looked down, hands sliding to his neck. "Today is dark day. The rhags are returning, sooner than they should be. They'll spread, working their way into Ferox, Valm, our own capital... And we can do nothing but know it." She looked up to meet his gaze again, brow furrowed. "We may not have tomorrow. Please, I want to feel safe for one night."

Robin closed his eyes in defeat, trying to think of other arguments but knowing his answer. "I'll lend you some dry clothes to sleep in." He muttered, removing his damp cloak and hanging it over the chair.

He changed into dry attire and faced away in his large cot as she undressed. She carefully draped her long cloak over the desk clear of papers and climbed in behind him. He rolled over to find himself face to face with her. Both blushed at their proximity.

"Mind hitting the light?" He muttered, face inches from hers. She fumbled behind her, not looking as she found the lamp and cut off the oil.

Light rain began pattering outside again as he shifted, bringing his arms around her and holding her close. She nodded wordlessly and rested her head on his shoulder, blissfully unaware as thunder boomed in the distance.


End file.
